Meant To Be
by betterthings89
Summary: The Complete "Meant To Be" saga, 11 parts, plus two shorts. This is a story about the life and love of Lilly and Oliver, from their first dance to nearly thirty years in their future. I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1 The Smell Of Apples

**Meant to Be**

-The Smell of Apples-

Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken had been close friends since kindergarten. It's possible their fate was set in motion that very day when 5-year-old Oliver brought his 64-Pack of Crayons to school with him. The same day that 5-year-old Lilly decided to hold Oliver's hand. A gesture she would not repeat until they reached the age of sixteen.

In the present day Oliver and Lilly where left to each others' company as their best friend Miley Stewart was off filming her movie "Indiana Joanie". They spent several days doing what they always enjoyed doing together, surfing. Oliver knew he found Lilly attractive in her form fitting wetsuit. But she was his best friend, so for the most part he did not look at her in that manner.

That Wednesday night they grudgingly decided to attend a beach party, down the beach from Rico's shack. At first it was just a simple teenage party, which entailed mindless chatter about things that wouldn't matter or even be remembered the next day. But as the sun began to set couples began to slow dance. And popular music was playing for them to dance to.

Much to Lilly's chagrin a tall, lanky, asthmatic boy with the nickname "Nose Whistle Wally" was in attendance. She knew that Wally had a thing for her. He also had non-stop cold, so when he breathed through his nose a high-pitched whistle could be heard. That's where he got his nickname from. She knew he would want to dance with her. She dreaded the thought of having to get that close to him, he might sneeze on her. Then she'd be sick for the rest of their spring break, and that was simply not an option for someone as fun-spirited as Lilly.

Suddenly she saw the escape from the clutches of "Nose Whistle Wally". There was Oliver, her trusty guy friend. She grabbed him with as much force as she could muster. He skidded on the sand as she pulled him against her and then forced him into a dancing position. "What are you doing Lilly?"

"What, you don't wanna dance with me?" she replied accusingly. He was such a dork. A girl wanted to dance with him and he had to question it. Who did that?

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I wasn't expecting it." Oliver said as Lilly gave him a faux angered look that for some reason, beyond his comprehension, made her look cute. He hadn't really stopped before, to consider how good Lilly looked. Even if she was trying to look angered, it only made her look cuter. What was wrong with him, he thought, she was his best friend; he couldn't think this way about her. But it seemed as if his emotions where driven like an airplane, and someone else had taken control. But it wasn't someone else. He realized his feelings where changing. To what he did not yet know. But he would soon enough.

They had been dancing for a while when Lilly realized that it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as it had been at first to be dancing with Oliver. She knew how she felt about him. He was her dorky donut of a guy friend. But for some reason that whole version of Oliver was blurring in her mind. She didn't know what was happening.

They suddenly looked into each others' eyes and saw each other in a way that they never knew existed. Until now. Things around them where beginning to distort, and fade away. Soon all they were aware of was each other. Nobody else existed, no one else mattered. To them the whole world had faded away so that it was just them and they felt intoxicated by each other.

They realized that they now knew they wanted to be together. They drew closer and began to kiss, passionately. Neither knew who had started it. But both knew they didn't want it to end. They were slightly aware of the world around them, but it was still a haze. There was music in the background. It may have been Coldplay or Radiohead, or neither. All that mattered to them at the moment was that they had each other. They had finally realized that they wanted to be with each other more than they'd ever wanted to be with anyone in their lives.

"What had happened to the dorky Oliver Oken?" Lilly thought.

"What had become of his lifelong gal pal?" Oliver pondered.

They didn't know the answers to these questions.

But the fact of the matter was, it didn't matter! Not anymore.

They had crossed a bridge and couldn't go back. They were better for it though.

They had realized their true feelings for each other. And it felt good.

They continued to dance. They were completely comfortable with each other now. Lilly's head made its way to Oliver's shoulder. It settled in the groove of his neck, where it fit perfectly. She looked up at him with a warmth neither of them could explain. But they both knew that they liked it. It felt right.

Oliver starred down at Lilly realizing that he loved everything about her. She was beautiful to him. She was smart. He became aware of one more thing that he liked about her presence. Her hair, it distinctly smelled like apples. He liked apples. Now more than ever!

They were together now. And they never wanted it to end. And hopefully it won't.

They had many questions about what had just happened between them, questions that remained unanswered.

Was it love? How far did it go?

But one thing they knew was they had each other. And they would answer those questions together.

They knew it felt right.

They knew it was **meant to be.**

**THEY were meant to be!**

*Please leave reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2 Who Says We Can’t Fall in Love

**Meant to Be**

-Part II: "Who Says We Can't Fall in Love?"-

Lilly and Oliver where now officially a couple. Had they been celebrities the tabloids would be calling the pair "Loliver". But they weren't a couple the way other people where couples. Because their relationship had not started with a chance encounter or some other form of random meeting. They hadn't gone through all the regular formalities of getting to know each other; they had known each other since kindergarten. So it goes without saying that Lilly knew her boyfriend Oliver Oken better than any other guy she had ever dated, she knew where she stood with him, and she could read him like a book. And Oliver knew his girlfriend Lilly Truscott better than any girl he'd ever had a relationship with. He wasn't so good with reading her, but he did know how to react to her in most if not all situations. He knew what she meant when she said certain things, when others would be lost, and would do or say the wrong thing to her. They knew how to hold each other. They knew how to make each other laugh. They knew when to hold hands together. And they knew when they should kiss each other.

In other words Oliver was the perfect boyfriend for Lilly and Lilly was the perfect girlfriend for Oliver. They were meant to be together.

Having established that they were now a couple, and where happy together, they decided that they should start dating as a couple. So two days following their beach side get together at the dance, they decided to have a whole day spent entirely in each others' company. There were two things of their day that stuck in their memory the most. Although later down the road Oliver would have a little trouble remembering which one came first. That day they went ice skating and they also went to the movies.

In the morning they met at Lilly's house for breakfast. It was a good thing that Lilly's mother wasn't home because Lilly and Oliver hardly ate anything. That specifically wasn't the reason Ms. Truscott's absence was to their good fortune. The main reason they didn't eat much is because they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They also couldn't keep their hands off each other. Oliver would find himself staring at Lilly eating. And when she asked him what he was looking at her for, he told her how cute he thought she looked when she was eating. And this would cause them to kiss each other. Neither of them could figure out why, but each time felt as good as the last.

They had woken up very early in the morning, so they could get an early start. So when they did manage to finish at least some breakfast they went out for a walk. They held hands the entire time. They wanted to keep the feeling of each other in their minds. They walked down to the unsurprisingly vacant beach. There they watched the tide roll in and out, lapping over their bare feet. They sat there in each others' company occasionally sharing a warm kiss. They watched as the sun rose, and Oliver said things like "It's almost as beautiful you are Lilly!" And she hugged him tight and kissed him affectionately. They lay there on their backs, Lilly's head on Oliver's chest and his arms around her waist, they stayed like that for hours never bored because the only interest they needed was that which they had with each other. They lay there like that, whispering in each other's ears, until the first of the beach dwellers began to arrive. For several hours they surfed the waves, but they soon discovered that surfing and kissing did not mix, and only resulted in major wipe outs. So they decided on another thing they liked to do together, skateboarding. Of course that wasn't the only thing they liked doing together, and now that they were a couple there were even more things they loved doing together, simply because the fact that doing those things together made them seem ten times better than they normally did. But skateboarding didn't turn out to be any more of a success for them than surfing had been. Lilly leaned over to kiss Oliver and lost control of her skateboard. So Oliver had to catch her to keep her from getting hurt. And when he did, it caused him to fall off of his board and land flat on his back, and see stars. Then they got kicked out of the skate park. Not for falling off, but because when Oliver grabbed a hold of Lilly to keep her from falling, Lilly landed on top of him. So they started kissing again.

By this time it was all too obvious to the two of them that they really had a thing for each other. That they were simply meant for each other, and that's all there was to it. They knew this because every time they looked at each other they felt more and more magnetism between each other. And the fact that they kept kissing each other, sometimes for no reason at all, other than the fact that they liked it. They both wondered why they hadn't realized earlier that they had these feelings for each other. They knew they must have been there for a long long time, lying quietly like a dormant volcano, and it was just a couple of days ago that it erupted into this undeniable attraction that would probably never die. Neither could explain it, but it was like they were born for each other, and that they were always destined to fall for each other.

Seeing as they wouldn't be allowed back in the skate park for at least a week, Lilly and Oliver decided to walk the beach. They held each other close as their bare feet sifted through the sand while they walked. They had lunch on the beach. After a while it looked as if it was going to rain. Just as an afterthought Lilly took a picture of the sky with her cell phone, to show Miley when she got back. They decided to avoid the rain, which actually never came, by going to the mall. While they where there they went to the indoor ice skating rink.

Lilly and Oliver where both decent skaters, so they were able to make the experience a little more romantic. Instead of skating individually or holding hands the way they do sometimes in partners skating, they did something a little more personal. Lilly was starting to feel a little cold but she didn't want to leave just yet because she was having too much fun with Oliver. So Oliver carefully put his arms around Lilly's waist and held her tight, and they were able to skate together. Whether or not it actually made Lilly warmer or not didn't really matter, she felt warmer inside from the happiness it gave her to have her boyfriend Oliver holding her tight. Besides, she wasn't really that cold to begin with; she just wanted a reason to get closer to Oliver. They occasionally kissed each other, but that proved to reek havoc with their balance, so the just stuck to being up close and personal. And Oliver still liked the smell of Lilly's hair, even though the smell of apples had gone. Actually he just liked the way Lilly smelled in general. In fact the more he was with her the more he got the impression that he might even be falling in love with her, and he hoped with all his heart that she felt the same way.

They then decided to go see a movie. This was convenient because there was also a movie theatre in the mall. So they decided to go see the movie "Marley & Me". All their friends had said it was a really good movie. They all failed to mention that the ending would definitely make them cry. So when it came to the end and the adorable son Patrick was watching all of the highlights of Marley and the family, Lilly began to cry. So Oliver held her close, and let her cry into his shirt. Quickly Oliver realized he couldn't hold back his tears either, and had to cry into his own sleeve. This was proof that Lilly and Oliver worked well as a couple because they weren't afraid to show emotion in front of each other.

As evening approached they were trying to find a place to have dinner. They decided against going to Rico's place, because they weren't in the mood for a case of "Explosive nacho-rhea" as Oliver put it. So instead of just getting the quick bit to eat at a greasy fast food joint like Rico's, Oliver took Lilly to a nice Italian restaurant. There they enjoyed each others' company and managed not to let anyone see them flirting. When they finished it was nearly sunset, so they decided to walk the beach one last time before going home. They walked for a while, hand-in-hand. But as the sun set they sat on the sand watching, and affectionately kissing each other. When the sun had finally set and it was dark Oliver walked Lilly home. They kissed and said goodbye, and told each other how they couldn't wait to see each other the next day. And as they pulled away Lilly whispered into Oliver's ear "I love you so much Oliver!" Oliver's heart skipped a beat, but he quickly responded "I love you more than anything Lilly!" They smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but really it was only a few seconds. And then they parted company, left to the thoughts of love.

Love that was **meant to be**!

And hopefully always would be.

*Please leave reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3 How It was Meant to Happen

_*This story is attached to my other story "Meant to Be" but it is not a direct sequel. It is based on the episode titled "I Honestly Love You (No Not you)". It's the way I think it would've turned out had there not been the usual confusion with Miley. Enjoy!_

**How It was Meant to Happen**

Oliver Oken had been confused about many things in his life. Although as he got older he was becoming less and less confused. One thing he was always confused about was girls. He knew he liked them very much. But there was one girl in particular he liked a lot. And she was the only he liked now or ever, as far as he was concerned. This of course was his girlfriend, and probably the love of his life, Lilly Truscott. When it came to his feelings for Lilly, Oliver wasn't in the least bit confused. He knew exactly how he felt about her. He was head over heels, crazy in love with Lilly. There was no doubt in his mind about this. Lilly meant everything to him. His love for her ran through him like blood through his veins. But there was just one problem, his confusion still existed. He could not figure out how he was going to tell Lilly that he was in love with her.

First of all he thought, "What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" He was very sensitive, so he knew it would break his heart, and it would probably end their friendship as well as his friendship with Miley Stewart. "What if I don't know how to tell her?" It was one of the hardest things he had to do in his entire life and the sad thing was it was only three little words "I love you!"

"How should I say it?" "Lilly, I love you!" That was pretty much the standard way of saying it. "Or what if I just go for broke and say: "Lilly, I'm crazy about you!" and then kiss her or something."" He decided that the best way to go was just to say it straight out. So the next obstacle was working up enough courage to tell her how he felt. He had never told a girl that he loved her before. So it was going to be extremely terrifying for him. When he got to thinking, he realized there had never really been a girl that he was really genuinely in love with until Lilly. There had never been anyone that he had had the same feelings for that he felt for Lilly. There had never been anyone that made him feel the way Lilly made him feel. The way when she looked into his eyes his heart seemed to melt away from the warmth he felt inside. So in the end he was sure he wouldn't regret telling her. "So just say it!" he told himself. He knew he could do it. He had to do it! She meant the world to him and she needed to know it or he'd regret it. That's all there was to it.

Lilly Truscott had never been happier in her life. She had an incredible boyfriend that treated her perfectly. She never knew what she had been missing with Oliver until she started dating him. Miley was right. Oliver was a very special person, especially to Lilly. He may not have been a genius but he always seemed to know the right things to say to her. He always seemed to know how to make her feel good inside and out. It seemed that he would always look at her flaws as things of beauty. If she was crying and her makeup began to run, she would say she looked horrible, but he told her she looked beautiful no matter what. And the way his touch made her feel was unbelievable. When he put his arm around her she felt so different, a good different, the kind of feeling she wanted to last forever. It made her feel as one with Oliver. She had never felt this way with a guy before. Now more than ever she was convinced that was because she was in love with her boyfriend Oliver. She wasn't just a little in love with him. She was out of her mind in love with him.

Lilly wasn't too worried about telling Oliver that she loved him. She figured he probably already knew. But still, she needed to tell him. She was sure he loved her too. She could tell just by the way he looked at her that he felt the same way as she did. There was no doubt in Lilly's mind, she and Oliver where in love with each other. So the trick was figuring out just how to tell Oliver how she felt about him. She knew it had to be something romantic. It had to be something that would really capture the… Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone, which she quickly pulled out of her pocket even though she feared it would be Miley with another crisis involving Jake Ryan. But to her great delight it was the very person she was thinking about. The caller ID read "Oliver" with a heart next to it, and a picture of a donut above it. She had forgotten to update Oliver's contact page on her cell phone after she stopped calling him a donut, because she no longer cared about the sometimes foolish things he said when he was trying to act cool. But he had moved beyond trying to act cool with Lilly because she knew the real Oliver, and always had, so there was no reason for him not to be completely real. Lilly answered the call "Hey Ollie-pop!" Lilly exclaimed in a sweet and excited voice. She was always excited to hear his voice even when he was sad. "Hey Lilly-pop!" he replied in an equally enthusiastic voice. "What's up Oliver, are we still having lunch together at Rico's?" she asked. "Yeah, but there's something else I wanted to ask you," said Oliver in a slightly nervous voice. "What is it Ollie?" "I need to talk to you about something, alone. Will you come over to my house tonight? We can sit out on the deck, under the stars and talk." "Ok Oliver, I can't wait!" she replied. Now she knew how she was going to tell Oliver and it was totally romantic too.

_The day before they had been down-hill skiing with Miley, as Lola, Mike and Hannah. Unfortunately Miley had seen a guy she thought was hot, and lost her concentration and fell down the slope. She was unconscious from the pain killers the doctors had given her. So nobody thought she could hear them, but she could. After Jackson mistook the bed remote for a TV remote and Lilly played with Miley's lips to make her sing a song about her to the tune of a Hannah song, Oliver walked in. But then Lilly had to leave to go wash her hands, leaving Oliver alone with the unconscious Miley. "Wow this is harder than I thought," he said to himself. "He's really upset about something," she thought. "I don't think I can do this." "Sure you can, we're buds, you can tell me anything." "Come on Oliver, just say it, say it!" he told himself. He went over to Miley's bed and held her hand, "I love you." He said. "Now ya see that wasn't so… best friends' boyfriend say what?!" "I really do, I love you Lilly!" Miley did a double take inside her own head, Oliver wasn't about to break Lilly's heart as Miley had just thought. "Oliver really is a special boy, I hope they're really happy together, although after all this time of them being just my best friends it's a little strange seeing them this way, but they're right for each other so I'll just have to get used to it," thought Miley. "So Oliver's going to tell Lilly he loves her, how wonderful for them, but still uhhhgh." Miley promised herself if it was the last thing she did she was going to make sure she didn't let slip to Lilly what she had just overheard from Oliver._

Miley was venting to her father to help keep from springing the secret on Lilly.But he wouldn't have any of it. So when Lilly came over Miley did everything to keep from telling her what she knew. "I'm just so nervous, I'm getting together with Oliver tonight, and there's something I need to tell him," said Lilly. "But I don't know what he's gonna do when I say it." "Say you've moved on, I'm sure Oliver'll be fine!" said Miley. "Move on?? Where'd you get that? I'm gonna tell him I love him!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley responded by spitting out her ice cream in a very convincing display of faux-surprise. "Really that is so..." "…Gross, I know you think Oliver and I being in love is gross but you're just gonna have to live with it!" Lilly interjected. "I wasn't gonna say gross," countered Miley, "Besides I've really warmed up to the fact that you and Oliver are dating! But what if he doesn't love you back?" Miley further covered herself. "Miley, I know how he feels; I can tell by the way he looks at me." Lilly insisted. "I love him and I'm gonna tell him!" "Ok, but I warned you!" Miley said resignedly.

It was starting to get dark, Lilly and Oliver where both getting more nervous by the minute. Oliver waited out on his deck for Lilly to arrive. The fact that he was out there hours ahead of time sitting there waiting didn't help time pass by any faster for him. But he had to be alone so he could figure out how exactly he was going to tell Lilly. Lilly was waiting outside in front of her house. She was so anxious to get over to Oliver's house; she had to find out if Oliver loved her too. She loved him so much that it hurt to hold it in. She found herself saying "I love you Oliver, I love you Oliver, I love you…," out loud to herself.

Finally night had fallen and it was time for Lilly to go over to see Oliver. She was so nervous; she sprinted over to his house and caught her breath at the edge of the deck. At the other end Oliver was standing, taking deep breaths to make sure he didn't pass out from the anticipation. Lilly walked up the three steps onto the deck, and met Oliver in a kiss. Then they laid down on the deck chairs, staring up at the stars, with their hands clasped together, with their shoulders down to their waists touching, they could feel each others' warmth. They hadn't realized it at first but they were both now on the same chair. Lilly was lying partly on top of Oliver with his arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands holding on to his. They were so happy with the way they felt at that moment that they almost didn't need words. They both felt as if they had won the gold medal at the Olympics as far as relationships go. They had been lying there like that for hours when, after all the worry and the anticipation, it just kind of slipped out, "I love you Lilly," Oliver spoke softly into Lilly's ear. Lilly replied "I love you too. Oh, I love you so much Oliver!" said Lilly with great joy in her voice. There it was, they had both finally expressed their love for each other. Neither of them had gotten their heart broken. Neither of them had been let down. It had been everything either of them could ever have hoped for and then some. The feeling would go on as would their love for each other. The moment the words left Lilly's lips, for a fraction of a second there hearts stopped, and in that tiny space of time they realized they could never love anyone else except for each other. And they came closer and pulled each other into a warm loving embrace. A wonderful feeling of bliss and total happiness fell over them as they realized they were and forever shall be **meant to be.**

*Please leave reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4 Love that Endures

_*NOTE: This story takes place one year after "Meant to Be" Part II. They are now seventeen years old._

**Meant to Be: Part III: Love that Endures**

Today was the one year anniversary of when Lilly and Oliver started dating. Their love for each other grew stronger every day. It was so strong that nothing imaginable could damage it. No one could come between them. Their relationship had things that neither of them had ever had in a relationship. They had trust. They had understanding of each other. They knew each other so well they didn't need words to know what the other was thinking, sometimes. But most of all their love for each other was real, and it was rock solid.

Oliver was walking off the pier when all of a sudden Lilly came out of nowhere and caught him in a bear hug, and kissed him full on the lips. "Hey Ollie, happy anniversary!" she said happily. "It's been amazing Lillypop." He replied, enthusiastically. Surprisingly enough Oliver had remembered to get Lilly something special. On the other hand, as Lilly was in the middle of another bear hug, she remembered "Oh shoot, I didn't get him anything, but he's a guy he won't mind… but he's not like other guys, he probably got me something ,I mean he gave me something for our one week anniversary for crying out loud!! I better think of something quick." They had a whole day planned out. They would hang out on the beach all morning and possible do some surfing. Then they would swim over to the floating restaurant and have lunch. Then they would go ice skating at the mall and see a movie to commemorate their first day of dating together. And then they had planned to have dinner at a nice restaurant. And finally they'd fall asleep under the stars in Oliver's back yard.

They cheerfully walked down to the beach, hand in hand the entire time. The moment their feet touched sand they spotted trouble. Lilly's ex-boyfriend, Lucas Tomland, who had been dating another girl at the same time he was dating Lilly. "Hey Lilly-pad, wanna go over to that bar right down there and get a drink with… hold the phone, you're dating Okey?!!?" Lucas said rudely, he was clearly intoxicated. "It's Oken you…" "Shut up Lucas, why don't you take your crazy eyes and your fake ID and go bother someone else." Lilly interjected. "You don't know what you're missing Lil, he could never…" "He's twice the boyfriend you could ever be, so go away!" she cut him off again. Oliver was starting to get frustrated; Lucas' insulting behavior was starting to get to him. "I'll show you he's nothing compared to me!" Lucas shouted. BAM! Lucas' fist collided with Oliver's jaw, and a little blood dripped out of his mouth. But then Oliver, with lightning fast reflexes that he didn't know he had in him, stuck his foot behind the heel of Lucas' foot and forced his leg out from under him, knocking him to the ground. "Both of you cut it out! Let's go Oliver!" Lilly beckoned at the top of her lungs. Oliver being the bigger person began to walk away with his girlfriend and dignity intact. And as Lucas came up behind to make another move, a policeman grabbed him from behind, and arrested him for assault, possession of a fake ID, and drinking underage.

"Ok Oliver, I'm really proud of you." Lilly said. "Yeah, I really had him!!" Oliver said confidently. "No Ollie I mean for walking away and not being a jerk like him! It just goes to show that we make a great couple, cause we can face something like that together and not let it bother us!" she said. "Yeah, you're right. I love you Lils!" They kissed each other, and then made their way to the water with their surf boards. But after a while they decided to try something new. Lilly got onto the same board with Oliver. They couldn't really ride the waves so much. But they did feel good being so intimately close. In the end they repeated the same mistake they had on their first day as a couple. They tried to kiss each other while surfing. And even though they were on the same board, they lost control and wiped out. They recovered the board but they just lay there for a while on their backs, with their shoulders touching and their fingers interlocked, letting the tide wash over them.

Lilly sat up and started playing with Oliver's hair. It was much shorter than it had been a year ago. Not too short. It now only came to behind his cheek bone. It reached to about the length of half way down between the bottom of his ear and his jaw bone. She always noticed how his chin came to a definite point. And often she would put part of her hand there when they where kissing. She didn't know why, that was just where it ended up.

As planned they swam over to the floating restaurant, and had lunch. But it wasn't long before they spotted another old face. It was Oliver's ex Joanie Palumbo. But to their relief she with another guy, so she wasn't going to be trouble the way Lucas had been. "Hey, Oliver, hey Lilly," Joanie said in a cheery voice, "I heard you two where dating. You are so cute together. To tell the truth, when I broke up with you Oliver, I figured Lilly would actually make a lot of sense for you!" "Thank you Joanie that means a lot." said Oliver. "We are cute together, aren't we Ollie?" said Lilly jovially.

They made their way to the mall where they once again went ice skating. This time Oliver asked Lilly to skate with her arms around him. But this time neither of them had to make the excuse that they where cold and needed the warmth. They both knew it was the warmth that the intimacy brought being so close that they could feel each other's hearts beating and feel each others' breath on their skin. Occasionally they kissed warmly on the cold ice. Soon the rink attendant told them they would either have to stop kissing, or leave.

A minute and a half later they had their ice skates off and they were in line to get tickets to another emotional movie. By the end they were both holding each other tight. They were an emotional couple, so it was easy for them to lean on each other for support, when they needed to cry. When they got out of the movie, it was past five. So it was time for them to go somewhere for dinner.

So they went to that very same Italian restaurant that they had been to during their very first day as a couple. When they were finished eating they had things to give each other. "Happy one year anniversary Lilly," Oliver said happily. He handed her a box and something rectangular that was wrapped in newspaper, after all he was still a dork. But he was adorable to her. She opened the wrapped present first. It was a picture of them during their first dance, which he had paid Jackson to take. "Aww, Oliver that is so sweet, I love you so much!" she said smiling and then kissed him, still smiling. Then she opened the box. It was a beautiful necklace with a piece that said 'Lillypop'. "Oh my gosh, Oliver that is so…" But she couldn't find the words to express how she felt at that moment. It was just that he always seemed to know the right things to make her happy.

It was Lilly's turn to present Oliver with something to celebrate her love for him. She had indeed been able to come up with something suitable. It was along the same vein as Oliver's gift. It was a photo album from when they were in kindergarten to the present. There was a picture of them on the swings at recess in kindergarten. There was the Halloween in second grade when they both dressed up as pirates. There was the time in fifth grade when Oliver had the chicken pocks and she caught it from him. There was a picture, taken by Rico, of them wrestling his locker monkey. There were their prom pictures. There was a picture of them sitting on the beach with the sun setting in front of them. And there was a picture of them kissing in front of that very same sunset. There were many other pictures of them. Oliver looked at her and smiled "This is the best present I've ever gotten. I love you more and more every day." They kissed each other warmly and then left after the check was paid.

Oliver walked Lilly to his house where they prepared to end their evening by falling asleep next to each other under the stars. They kissed passionately and romantically. Then they looked at each and said in unison "I love you!" It had been a wonderful and eventful day. But if there was one thing they were sure of more than ever was that their love and their relationship was going to continue to grow, and it was **meant to be.**

As their eyes closed they were looking directly at each other, and had each other's faces fresh in their minds. They fell asleep to be greeted by dreams of love and each other. If anyone had seen them, they would have noticed the smiles on their faces, but not seen the love in their hearts, that was **meant to be.**

*Please leave reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5 A Wonderful Night

_*NOTE: This story takes place seven years after Part III, 8 years after Parts I & II._

**Meant to Be: Part IV: A Wonderful Night**

-8 years later-

Lilly and Oliver were now twenty-four years old. They had been together for over eight years. They were as close as a couple gets. They had graduated from the same university two years ago. Lilly had gotten a teaching degree and was teaching elementary school. Oliver had gotten a degree in public speaking and was working in an internship at the most popular radio station in Malibu. They had been living together for the past three years. But to tell the truth, their relationship hadn't moved to any higher level since they moved in together. It was high time they made some drastic changes in their relationship, and they both knew it.

One day Oliver met up with his friend Miley Ray Stewart-Ryan at the sight of her future business. Miley had decided that Hannah Montana was a thing of the past and everybody had discovered her secret at a concert when her wig fell off. So about a year ago she had retired as Hannah Montana. She was still recording songs as Miley Ray, but the blond wig was no more. She had decided to start a vocal coaching school. She had yet to come up with a name for it.

Oliver decided to discuss his relationship issue with Miley, since she had just recently married Jake Ryan. "I've been with Lilly for eight years, and I just don't know where this relationship is going." he said desperately. "Do you still love her, Oliver?" asked Miley. "More than anything, I love her, but…" he answered. "But nothing, you love her, and that's that. Do you want to be with her for the rest of your life or can you see yourself without her sometime in the future?" Miley questioned. "Oh yeah, I absolutely want to stay with her till the day I die!" he said feelingly. "So Oliver, you love her and you want her in your life till the end! So are you gonna marry her?" Miley asked. "Yeah I think I am, now that you mention it." he said reassured. "Wow Oliver, you have never been more of a donut then you are at this very moment!" Miley said jokingly. Oliver laughed genially, "You haven't called me that in years Miley, but it is nostalgic to hear you say it." "Well you haven't really acted like one in a while." Miley said. "What are you talking about? Yes I have! The other day Lilly dropped an M&M on the kitchen floor and I came along five minutes later and declared the five second rule and ate it!" he said meaningfully. "Oliver you are a donut for saying that. But you are an even bigger dang donut for not being able to realize you wanted to marry Lilly! And all I had to do was ask you a couple of questions and you knew you wanted to do it." Miley teased. "Well to be honest I was probably gonna come up with that all on my own, it would have taken a little longer but… you know what? I don't wanna wait any longer!" he said confidently. "Oliver I've got a great idea. Can you wait a week? You could do it while we're all in Paris next week. It'll be so breathtakingly romantic that you'll barely have the question out when she gives you the answer." "That's a great idea Miles. It'll be so memorable. What do you think her answer will be?" he asked curiously. "I stand corrected you can be a bigger donut than you where just a minute ago. Of course she'll say 'Yes'!" Miley jabbed him in the arm. "Yeah I'm sure you're right. It'll be amazing!" he said excitedly.

Meanwhile Lilly was in a similar situation. She loved Oliver so much. Sometimes it even hurt, because it seemed that their relationship had built up so much, and then at some point it just came to a standstill. It didn't seem to be going anywhere anymore. She hoped to be able to do something to bring their relationship up to the next level, but what? She met up with her best friend Miley at Mateo's. Rico had given the shack to his brother a couple of years ago, and moved on to bigger things.

"Miley I don't know what to do! Oliver and I don't seem to be going anywhere these days." she said desperately. "Well let me ask you; do you love him?" "Of course I love him! I live with him, and well I'll never stop loving him, it's just…" Lilly said timidly. "Do you ever picture yourself without him?" Miley interrupted. "No, never, I could never be without him, he's my everything, he's my Olliepop!" she responded. "Wow you still call him that. That's so funny," Miley quipped, "If you still love him and you don't ever see yourself without him, then what's the problem?" "I just want a little more in our relationship, I don't know what." Lilly said. "You know what Lilly, why don't you come to Paris like we planned and see if the place doesn't rub off on you two. Things have a way of working themselves out." Miley said. "You know what, maybe you're right Miley, and maybe Paris will rekindle my feelings with Oliver." Lilly said. "I guarantee it!" Miley said mysteriously.

On the nine hour plane ride over Lilly was tired. Which was a good thing seeing as the time difference would mean they would be awake for three hours longer than usual when they got there. About a half an hour into the flight Lilly fell asleep with her head resting comfortably on Oliver's shoulder, directly below his neck. It made him smile because she looked so beautiful like that. Also because his head was filled with thoughts of what he was about to ask her. He rapped his arm around her but was careful not to wake her. Soon enough Oliver too fell asleep, with his head resting on the top of Lilly's head. Miley got up and snapped a picture of them. "You can thank me later!" she thought to herself. Neither of them woke until it was nearly time to land, which was good because now they where refreshed and well rested, ready to hit the ground running.

When they got there they all looked around for the Eiffel tower. But they soon realized that you really can't see it from anywhere in France, the way they make it look in TV. So once they got settled into their hotel rooms, Oliver and Lilly in one and Miley and Jake in the other, they set off for some site seeing. They went to the Louvre and saw the Mona Lisa of course. It wasn't as big as they had figured it would be. Jake fell into one of the fountains outside the main glass pyramid entrance. He was thoroughly embarrassed but he shook it off with good humor. He was able to dry off while they walked down the street. They visited the Notre Dame cathedral where Miley was trying to take a picture of them standing in front of it. "Ok you two smile!" Miley said. And right before she pressed the button they kissed and that's how the picture turned out. "Oh real mature you guys!" Miley snapped. "It reminds me of this movie I was in…" boasted Jake.

They went to several art museums. At the Musee d'Orsay Oliver set off an alarm by trying to touch a sculpture. They were escorted out by a very angry security guard.

At lunch time on the fourth day Miley and Jake got sick from something they ate. Lilly was forced to help them because Oliver was seemingly useless from the sight of already eaten croissant. So he made a run to the bathroom around the corner, which was actually a fine jewelry store, he only said he was going to the bathroom. There he looked for an engagement ring. The store owner didn't speak more than two words in English. Luckily Oliver was able to find a beautiful ring. It did however cost him every single Euro that he had with him. But to his luck there was an ATM down the way that accepted his credit card, so he was able to get more money.

Meanwhile he returned to the table at which they had been sitting where Miley and Jake's crisis mysteriously averted at the sight of Oliver. "Where were you Oliver? I could have used your help?" Lilly asked. "I couldn't, I was getting nauseous." Oliver said. "Ok well it's over now anyway, they'll be fine. I hope when our kids get sick you won't have that same reaction!" she said meaningfully. "Kids? Since when do we have kids? We…" "I was thinking about the future Oliver!" she said. "Whew, you scared me." he said. "Don't be such a donut Oken!" said Miley. Jake laughed.

On the fifth day Miley saw a pair of shoes she liked. But Lilly and Oliver wanted to keep going, so Miley and Jake said they'd meet up with them in a little while to get ready to go on the Paris by night boat ride on the Seine River. "Okay Jake lets go." Miley beckoned. But they were headed towards a jewelry store. "What about those shoes Miles?" Jake asked, confused. "Fine if you wanna go and get them for me I won't stop you!" Miley said sarcastically. Miley went in and made a transaction, and came out with Jake about twenty minutes later. "Now let's go meet up with Lilly and Oliver, it's starting to get dark." said Miley.

So they met at the dock for the tour boat just as the sun had set. They had been on the boat ride for about ten minutes when they saw the Eiffel tower. There it was, big as life, lit from top to bottom with golden light. Oliver started to tell Lilly how much he loved her. "Lilly I love you so much, I can't believe we've been dating for eight years!" he said. "Yeah, it's been incredible for me Oliver, but where are we going with this relationship, it seems like nowhere lately." Lilly said sternly. "I know what to do! Trust me!" he said and then he became very nervous all of a sudden, "I'll be right back." "Ok, then you can tell me what you know!" Lilly said. Oliver walked over to the other side of the boat. "Okay Oliver you can do this," he told himself out loud, speaking into the cold darkness, "It's only the biggest thing in your whole life, but you can do it, you love her, and you're going to do it." "Crazy Americaan, talking to 'imself!" a Frenchman said to a woman. Oliver walked back over to where Lilly was standing looking at the Eiffel tower. "Lilly I have something I need to ask you. It's what I was just talking about." he said. "It's not about real French fries not being as greasy as American ones again, is it?" she asked jokingly. "No." he said simply. Then he got down on one knee, looked up at Lilly, held her left hand in both of his. Lilly's heart did a flop when she realized what was happening. Oliver took a deep breath. "Lilly, will you marry me?" Oliver proposed. Just then the Eiffel tower twinkled with bright white lights, as it did every hour at night. "Oh yes Oliver! Oh my God yes!" she said with so much feeling she thought she might burst with joy. Oliver quickly pulled the ring out and slipped it on her left ring finger. Then he stood up and she kissed him full on the lips. When they pulled away she looked at the ring. "It's so beautiful!" Lilly said ecstatically. And then she kissed him again, very passionately. She knew at this very moment that she wanted to be with Oliver for the rest of her life, but that hardly seemed long enough. He was so beautifully romantic; she couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Well don't get used to that ring Lilly, I got you two these!" said Miley, showing them two golden wedding rings. "Wait you and Oliver planned this, didn't you Miley!?" Lilly said. "Well, yeah…" Miley started to say. But before she could get anymore out Lilly hugged her and then kissed Oliver again. "Well all accept that last part, I had no idea I'd have the chance to marry you here!" Oliver said surprised.

They all went to sleep with so much anticipation about the beautiful thing that was going to happen with Lilly and Oliver the next day that they hardly slept at all that night. The next morning they all drank plenty of coffee and then set out again. They walked down to the Arc de Triomphe. They were able to go to the top and see the Eiffel tower behind it. "Oliver that's what we were passing when you proposed!" Lilly said affectionately. "Isn't that romantic?"said Miley. "Yeah, I know. I wish I'd thought of something like that. All I did was ask on the set of my last movie." said Jake.

Later on they approached the Sacre Coeur cathedral (Sacred Heart church). "Hey wouldn't it be so amazing if you two got married here!" said Miley, unintentionally loudly. A man in a priests outfit walked over to them. "Did you say something about getting married? I would be 'appy to perform ze ceremony." The man said. "That would be she and I," Oliver said gesturing to Lilly, "And that would be wonderful if you'd do that, thank you!" "Very well, if you will follow me, we will get started right away." Said the man as he walked towards the entrance. The inside of the place was just as breathtakingly beautiful as the outside.

"Shall we get started then?" The priest asked. "Who has ze rings?" Miley handed him the rings. "And your names are?" he asked. "Lilly Ann Truscott, and Oliver Oscar Oken." Answered Oliver strongly. "Very well…" "…Do you Oliver Oscar Oken take zis women, Lilly Ann Truscott, to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, good times and bad?" the priest asked. "I do!" Oliver answered resolutely. "Lilly Ann Truscott do you take zis man, Oliver Oscar Oken, to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, good times and bad?" he asked. "I do!" Lilly answered unwaveringly. "You may now present each other with zees rings." The priest told them. Oliver picked up the ring for Lilly, "Lilly, with this ring I thee wed," he said. Then he placed the ring on her left ring finger. Lilly picked up the other ring and said "Oliver, with this ring I thee wed." "You are now husband and wife. You may kiss ze bride!" the priest declared. Lilly and Oliver kissed each other, knowing that their love was forever **meant to be.**

As they made their way out of the cathedral, now married and once again crazy in love, they noticed a circle in the pavement with a gold medal star in the middle. The priest informed them that if they placed their feet there, it would mean that they would one day return to that spot, the place of their marriage. So Lilly and Oliver place their feet on the medal together. They held each others' left hands together with their rings touching. They closed their eyes in this magical moment of their lives and kissed each other. They would indeed one day return here to the place where their love and life together had been eternally linked.

Later that day after it had gotten dark they made it to the Eifel tower. It was gigantic. All the way up they couldn't help but be amazed at how enormous it was, and how high up they already where. When they got to the top they looked around. They could see a lot of the city down below. They could see moving lights that looked like ants, but must have been cars. Oliver threw a penny off. "You shouldn't do that Oken, you donut!" said Miley. "Hey only I get to boss my husband around!" quipped Lilly. It felt amazing to call him that.

"It's so wonderful; I can't believe we're, married. And in Paris of all places. It's so romantic!" said Lilly happily. "How does it feel to be all the way at the top of the Eiffel tower, and saying that, ?!?" said Miley. "I feel like I'm on top of the world, mostly because I'm married to the most wonderful guy in the world! Also because I'm all the way up here!" Lilly said, while smiling at Oliver, whose arm had been linked with hers the entire time. They looked out at the city; they felt a cold breeze blowing through the platform. "So how does it feel to be Lilly Oken now? It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Oliver said. "It feels incredible, like I've always imagined, but better of course! But I've already got a ring, thanks!" Lilly laughed, holding up her left hand with the wedding ring on her finger. They both laughed and kissed each other.

"How does it feel to you, Oliver Truscott?" she said with a smile on her face. "What? No way! It doesn't work like that!" he said desperately. "I know, I was just kidding, but you never know!" she said, still smiling. All of a sudden they both looked down at the same time. "Oh my God!" they said in unison. They couldn't contain their amazement at how high up they were.

On the flight back neither Lilly nor Oliver were the least bit tired. Their minds where filled with feelings of happiness, and love, and anticipation for their future together. Their love and marriage was now and forever more **meant to be.**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

_-__2 Years Later-_

_It had been ten years since their high school years. Lilly and Oliver had gone beyond their dating relationship. In fact they had been happily married for two years. They where twenty-six years old now. _

_Police Captain Nancy Oken came home from her morning run. Her heart was racing and she was sweating bullets. But there was something wrong her heart was working way too hard. She was back to normal after a while so she didn't worry. Her son Oliver and his wife Lilly where coming over shortly._

_Lilly got up to get re-fills for their drinks, which where free now that Rico was no longer running the place. She made it about half way to the counter when a sudden wave of vertigo washed over her and she lost her balance and landed on her side in the sand._

"_Hang on I gotta take this." Oliver said. After several minutes he was done on the phone and he simply dropped it on the table and his tears became more noticeable._

"_Lilly you had something you wanted to tell me?" he said shakily. "I'm not sure this is the best time, Oliver." she said warily. "Umm, Oliver, well…"_

_Notes to the readers_

*Please leave reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6 The Honeymoon

_*Note: This is a continuation of Part IV, where Lilly and Oliver got married in Paris. The italicized text in the story is from Chapter I of Part IV._

**Meant to Be: Part 4, Chapter 2:**

**The Honeymoon**

_Previously:_

"_So how does it feel to be Lilly Oken now? It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Oliver said. "It feels incredible, like I've always imagined, but better of course! But I've already got a ring, thanks!" Lilly laughed, holding up her left hand with the wedding ring on her finger. They both laughed and kissed each other. _

The next day they all packed their things and prepared to leave Paris. At about noon the boarded the TGV, which was one of the fastest trains in Europe, for the south of France, an area called Provence.

They went to many art museums along the journey. They saw many beautiful castles. But it seemed that to Lilly and Oliver, they were the only true works of beauty they could see. This was not to say that their surroundings didn't make them feel utterly romantic.

The second day that they were there they decided to relax on the beach on the banks of the Mediterranean Sea. "Nothing like a little French beach for ya', eh Miles?" Jake said, sarcastically. "It doesn't have the same feel to it as our beach in Malibu." Miley said.

"I think it's beautiful!" Lilly said. "There's one thing that makes it more beautiful." Oliver said. "What would that be?" Lilly asked. "Being able to enjoy it with my beautiful wife." He said. Lilly leaned over and kissed him, full on the lips. She was so blissfully happy. She was married to her only true love, and nothing could happen at this moment to change any of these feelings. And nothing did. "It still feels a little weird calling each other our husband or wife. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to take every opportunity to say it." Lilly said to him. The kissed a little more.

"This is getting way to mushy for me you guys." Jake pouted. "Shut it Jake! You just wish that you could be that romantic. What's wrong with you?" Miley poked at him. "I can be that romantic. Just not right at this moment, that's all." Jake replied. "What d' you mean, 'not right at this moment'? We're in France, that most romantic place in the world as far as I'm concerned. You'll come around. _They always do!"_ Miley said in a scratchy voice. "Who's 'they'?" asked Jake. "I don't know, I just thought it would sound mysterious or something." Miley said.

It was getting cold so they decided to go on a boat ride along the tour route on this part of the coast. That didn't turn out to be much warmer, but Lilly and Oliver didn't care. They were too busy taking in the beauty of the scenery and the beauty of their newly rekindled love.

The third and final day was the day they stopped at the Pont du Gard, an ancient Roman aqueduct bridge in the middle of nowhere in Nimes, France. They were in awe as to the sheer size of it and the beauty of the landscape. They went up onto the bride part of it and looked down. It was a long way down to the river that was blowing with the gusts of wind.

Lilly looked at Oliver who was already looking at her looking out over the water. She held his hand tightly and smiled at him. "I don't remember bringing a pack of crayons with me!" he joked. "It was never about the crayons, but I think you knew that by now, didn't you?" Lilly asked through a warm smile, despite the cold wind. "It was never about that with me either. I always knew I had some kind of feelings for you. They're wonderful feelings!" he replied warmly.

They took in the rest of the cool spring day with a lot of happiness and love. Which made it all the more sad when they had to leave to go back to Malibu in the morning.

_On the flight back neither Lilly nor Oliver were the least bit tired. Their minds where filled with feelings of happiness, and love, and anticipation for their future together._

When they exited the terminal in Malibu they were greeted by their entire families. Robbie Ray hugged Miley, and reluctantly hugged Jake. Then Jackson hugged his sister, and pretended to try to hug Robbie Ray.

Mrs. Oken hugged Oliver. He smiled behind her back because of what he had to tell her.

Heather Truscott hugged Lilly. She smiled behind her mother's back, because she had obviously not seen the ring on her finger. "Lilly Truscott, you can give me a better hug than that!" Heather said jovially. "Actually mom, it's Lilly Oken now, see!" Lilly said, showing her mother the ring on her finger. Her mother hugged her again.

"Oliver Oscar Oken I am so proud of you. You couldn't have found a better woman to marry!" Nancy said to Oliver.

"Nancy I'm gonna need to give a hug to my new son-in-law if you don't mind!" Heather said to Mrs. Oken. Oliver walked over to Heather and they hugged. "You take good care of my daughter ok?" Heather said. "I will." Oliver said.

"If Oliver acts too… well too Oliver, then I guess you know what to do." Nancy said to Lilly as they hugged. "I've always known." Laughed Lilly.

They were all happy. They all knew what had happened was the beginning of something wonderful. And what was more important was they knew it was **meant to be.**

_Notes:_

*Please leave reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7 Beautifully Sad

**Beautifully Sad**

It had been ten years since their high school years. Lilly and Oliver had gone beyond their dating relationship. In fact they had been happily married for two years. They where twenty-six years old now. They were both in stable careers. Oliver was now a full time radio show host for Malibu's most popular radio station. Lilly was a middle school English teacher who went to work every day, well almost every day with a smile on her face. Not just because she loved her job and all the kids she taught. But because she knew she had the best husband in the world to come home to. But there was something missing from their life, they just didn't know what it was yet.

Police Captain Nancy Oken came home from her morning run. Her heart was racing and she was sweating bullets. But there was something wrong her heart was working way too hard. She was not an overweight woman so it was a surprise. She lay down on the couch, breathed deeply, and relaxed. She was back to normal after a while so she didn't worry. Her son Oliver and his wife Lilly where coming over shortly, so she changed into regular clothes. A few minutes later they arrived. Lilly and Oliver took turns hugging Mrs. Oken. Then they sat down and talked about how their lives where. Nancy told them how her promotion to Captain had put her in charge of the entire police squad. Oliver recalled how his stations ratings had never been higher. Lilly described how she had helped a dyslexic girl pass English finals. When they left they parted company they were satisfied with the way things where. But still something needed to change.

Later that day Lilly and Oliver met their long time best friend Miley Stewart-Ryan at Mateo's beach shack. Rico had turned the business over to his younger brother about five years ago. As it turned out Mateo was a much friendlier person than his brother Rico. He never tried to extort money from them, and he was never rude to them. In fact he was a very nice person.

Miley had turned in the Hannah wig about three years ago and settled down and married Jake Ryan, who decided to give up acting and become a director. Miley was now a vocal coach at the local singing school called "The Best of Both Worlds".

Lilly got up to get re-fills for their drinks, which where free now that Rico was no longer running the place. She made it about half way to the counter when a sudden wave of vertigo (extreme dizziness) washed over her and she lost her balance and landed on her side in the sand. Oliver rushed over and helped her up. He was so concerned that he insisted that she go to the doctor first thing the next day. She was glad he was such a caring husband, but she was still a little annoyed. She didn't see why he wanted her to go to the doctor over a little dizziness. But she grudgingly agreed with a little help from Miley.

The next day she met Oliver at Mateo's once again. Miley was there too, with her husband Jake. "I have something I need to tell you, Oliver!" said Lilly. "I'm directing this new movie where the main character goes back to when he was eighteen. It's called eighteen again." said Jake. He could be so inconsiderate. "Didn't they already do that one, like ten years ago!" remarked Miley. "Oliver, I…" stammered Lilly. "It's different, trust me, you'll see!" snapped Jake. "Ok whatever you say," said Oliver with a grin on his face, "Just don't expect me to plug it on my radio show!" he laughed. Then his phone rang. "Hang on I gotta take this." He said, still with a smile on his face. He listened to the person on the other end for several seconds after which the smile disappeared from his face. As he listened silently, with Miley, Jake and Lilly still chatting beside him, a single tear rolled down his cheek. After several minutes he was done on the phone and he simply dropped it on the table and his tears became more noticeable. Lilly asked "What's wrong Oliver?" And all of a sudden they were all painfully silent. "My mom just died." Oliver choked, through tears, and a horrified expression. Lilly eased Oliver's head, with his now short hair, onto her shoulder and let him cry his eyes out. "Sweaty, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you feel right now, but I'll always be here for you, and I love you so much." she said quietly, and in a warmly comforting voice. Once his tears had mostly subsided Oliver pulled away, and kissed her slightly. Then he sat up and looked at her with bloodshot eyes and red cheeks. "Lilly you had something you wanted to tell me?" he said shakily. "I'm not sure this is the best time, Oliver." she said warily. "No Lilly I really need something to help me stop crying, so I really hope it's not more bad news!" he said desperately. "Ok well…uhh," she stammered weakly. "Come on Lilly, he really needs you to say something good!" said Miley forcefully. "Umm, Oliver, well I'm pregnant." she said quietly. Oliver didn't say anything; he simply stopped crying strangely enough, and just hugged Lilly tightly and smiled, because for this moment the pain had gone away and there was nothing but happiness and anticipation that occupied his feelings. _It was a beautifully sad moment in Oliver's life. _"I'm so happy Lilly, but why didn't you want to tell me?" he asked in a heartfelt manner. "Well I'm not sure but I didn't know if you might think of your mother dying every time our little boy smiles at you," Lilly answered meaningfully. "Lilly I would never feel badly towards a child of ours because my… hang on how could you possibly already know that it's a boy?" exclaimed Oliver curiously. "Well, it's been about six weeks, I just didn't know that was what it was until I went to the doctor, and they can tell at this point." She answered a little awkwardly. "I'm sure he'll be amazing just like his mom." Oliver said lovingly. Then he hugged her and sighed heavily. They sat there with their friends and talked about things like what they would name their son, how wonderful they would be as parents, what a great person Oliver's mother had been, even her loud and extremely low yells. They talked about life and what was to come. As they walked down the beach, Lilly and Oliver held each other close, and contemplated the future and all the joy their child would bring as they walked towards the (red, orange and yellow) sunset. There was pain and there was joy. But what they knew was that they had each other, and soon one other.

*Please leave reviews!!


	8. Chapter 8 Eyes are Windows to the Soul

_NOTE: This story takes place 10 years after "Meant to Be" Parts I&II, 2 years after Part IV, and 1 year after "Beautifully Sad"._

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Lilly Truscott, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh yes Oliver!"_

"_So how does it feel to be Lilly Oken now? It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Oliver said._

"_What's wrong Oliver?" And all of a sudden they were all painfully silent. "My mom just died."_

"_Umm, Oliver, well I'm pregnant." she said quietly._

"_You might think of your mother dying every time our little boy smiles at you." Lilly Said._

_But what they knew was that they had each other, and soon one other._

**Meant to Be: Part V: **

**The Eyes are Windows to the Soul**

At three months old Jimmy Oken had extremely powerful lungs. It was the middle of the night and he was crying for the hundredth time. "I'll take care of it," Oliver said groggily, "You should try to go back to sleep, Lil." He rolled out of bed and made his way over to the crib on the other side of their room. Lilly said nothing; she just lay there and tried to sleep. But it wasn't easy. Taking care of a baby was hard work. But Lilly Oken loved her son. He already looked a little like Oliver. She didn't know what it was, but there was already something about his appearance that reminded her of Oliver. She figured she would find out what it was as he got bigger.

Morning came early the next day. Lucky for Lilly, Jimmy came in March so she only had to take leave for the three months before the middle school she taught at closed for summer vacation. This meant that their son would be at least six months old by the time they had to start putting him in day care.

Around noon that day Lilly and Oliver took their son with them over to Miley and Jake's house. Now that Jake was a director there were no longer hordes of fans following him around. And his first film "18 Again" had not been an overwhelming success. It seemed that people had seen the likeness to a movie from the last decade.

Although Miley and Jake had been married for a year longer than Lilly and Oliver, they were not yet ready to be parents. That didn't stop Miley from wanting to hold Jimmy every time she saw him. And sure enough the moment they set foot in the house Miley said "Awe he's so cute! Ya'll mind if I hold him?" And of course they didn't mind. Miley was by common sense Jimmy's godmother. They decided that the godparents shouldn't both be related so Jake couldn't be Jimmy's Godfather. They were considering Oliver's younger brother Owen for the role of The Godfather.

As Miley held him she said things that you would expect. "He's got Lilly's eyes!" she said as she looked into his piercing blue eyes. When she heard him making sputtering sounds with his mouth she said "Oliver are you already trying to teach the little feller to beat box? Sweat niblets I'm starting to sound like my dad!"

But there was one thing Miley said that was really insightful and spiritual. She stared into Jimmy's eyes once again and said "He has such beautiful blue eyes. You know they say a person's eyes are windows to their soul." "That is so wise Miley." said Lilly, looking perplexed. "It's true you guys. Just by looking into his eyes I can already tell things about him. You can tell he's sweet and special like his parents. He looks so happy and confident, just like you two have always been." Miley continued. "This is getting way to touchy feely!" Jake groaned. They all glared at him.

Later on they put the baby down to sleep, and Robbie Ray came over for lunch. Jackson couldn't come because he was out with his girlfriend on their two year anniversary. Everyone was surprised that he had been able to hang on to this relationship for so long. But they were all staying out of it, because when they interfered with Jacksons' relationships they tended to crash and burn.

It had been a year since Oliver's mother had passed away, but Robbie Ray was still being extremely cautious about his health. He had partially broken his addiction to pie. They offered him numerous things but he was adamant about watching what he ate. They were finally able to get him to eat soup and a salad. But he didn't pass up a piece of pie on the side.

Half way into their conversation after lunch the baby began to cry again. So Lilly went to change him. "Wow it's been tough having a son now." Oliver said. "But how does it feel to be a father Oliver? You don't regret it, do you? Cause you sort of sound like you do." Miley said. "Not for a minute, I don't regret it at all! Being a dad is the most amazing thing in the world, as far as I'm concerned. I love Jimmy so much; I can't keep my eyes off him. He just lies there but I can see the content in his eyes. There are all sorts of things that I'm looking forward to, that until he was born I never thought I would care about" Oliver said. "Well, like what sorta things?" asked Robbie Ray. "I can't wait to see him walk for the first time. I keep wondering what his first word will be. Those kinds of things. I know everybody thinks about those things but I feel like it's all an adventure." He said. "Wow that's so deep Oliver. Who knew you had it in you!" said Miley. "I know, right. I think being a parent changes you." Oliver said. "I also see intelligence in his eyes, even though he's only three months old, I can tell he's thinking about things." "I wonder where he get's that from?" Miley said. "I think it's from his Uncle Jake!" said Jake. They all gave him a look.

"Miley, do you think you and Jake could take Jimmy tomorrow? Lilly and I haven't had any time to ourselves since he was born." Oliver said. "I thought you said you couldn't get enough of the little feller." Said Robbie Ray. "I can't, and I know for the first year or so there's not going to be any time for Lilly and I to be romantic. But I was hoping for one day… you know?" "We'd be happy to take care of him for a day, Oliver, he's already like part of the family anyway!" said Miley. "We would? He is?" mumbled Jake. "Yes we will Jake Ryan!" snapped Miley.

The next day Lilly and Oliver slept in. Something they hadn't been able to do for the past three months. When they woke up they had toast and eggs. Usually all they had time for was toast. Then they got to looking at each other for the first time in a while. Oliver noticed how beautiful Lilly looked, although he always noticed how beautiful she looked holding the baby as if being a mother was always something she was meant for. "You know what we haven't done in a while Oliver?" asked Lilly. No more words where needed. They came close and shared a long, warm, passionate kiss. "I love you so much Lilly!" "I love you more every day Oliver. And we are going to be wonderful parents!" Lilly said as she sat back on the couch and relaxed. "What do you mean we're _going_ to be? We already are!" Oliver replied. They both laughed happily. They knew it was true, they were great parents, and would be in the future too.

An hour later when noon rolled around they decided to go out to the beach. They cleaned their surf boards and walked down to Mateo's (Rico's brother) shack. They talked to friends about how amazing it was to be parents and how amazing their son was. Joanie Palumbo even talked to them with the happy bubbly personality she had acquired over the last few years. There was one person that was just sitting in the background with a scowl on his face, a look of deep seated jealousy, because none of his relationships had succeeded due to trust issues. That was of course one of Lilly's ex's from high school, Lucas Tomland.

When they were finally done talking they proceeded to the beach. They didn't try to surf on the same board as they sometimes did. However they did try to kiss each other. And as usual they fell off their boards and washed in with the waves.

They did something they hadn't done in several years. They ate dinner out on the beach. Then they sat there rapped in each others' arms and watched the sun set over the ocean, occasionally saying something romantic and kissing each other. Then after the sun set they spent at least the next hour in sweet blissful silence, holding each other and looking at the stars.

They walked home together that night happy and evermore in love. Their child had strengthened their love by many folds. They could not be surer than they were at this very moment that their love, and their life together, and whatever else life may bring, was **meant to be.**

The next morning when they reunited with their son, they were so happy to see him. When they looked into his beautiful blues eyes they almost felt that they could see the future. They definitely saw the happiness in his eyes, and the happiness he would bring.

Robbie Ray showed up around lunch time to visit with all of them. "You know that kid is cuter than a pup on the fourth of July!" said Robbie Ray in a decidedly country accent.

"You know what Mr. Stewart, will you be Jimmy's Godfather?" asked Lilly. Oliver smiled in approval. "I'd be happier than Uncle Earle the day he learned how ta put extra holes in his belt. I would be honored to be The Godfather." Robbie Ray said. Lilly put the baby into Robbie's arms, and he looked down at it jovially.

Just then Jackson came bursting through the door. "Guess what everybody! I asked Marlene to marry me and she said 'YES!' We're engaged!" he exclaimed happily, with an ear to ear grin on his face. "I'm proud of you son! I prouder than Uncle Earle the day he found Aunt Pearl on the Stairmaster!" said Robbie Ray. Everyone laughed. Robbie Ray's Uncle Earle antic dotes where always hilarious. "You must be so happy Jackson!" said Miley as she hugged her brother. "I'm happier than the day Aunt Pearl found Uncle Earle putting the sweat niblets back in the fridge without finishing them!" Jackson joked.

Robbie handed Jimmy over to Oliver as he went over to give his son a hug. Oliver gazed into his son's eyes and at that moment he understood what Miley meant when she said that "The eyes are the windows to a person's soul". He really felt he was gazing into his sons' soul at this very moment. And what he saw was a very gentle and intelligent person.

Everything that happened to Lilly and Oliver together, good or bad, happy or sad, it all seemed to bring them closer together and back to the same conclusion, it was **meant to be**.

_1 Year Later_

Lilly and Oliver had enjoyed seeing their sons' first steps months ago. He was starting to attempt to form words, but nothing solid yet. He had said very little in the way of real words besides what may have been "Momma" or "Dadda" they weren't quite sure. He had dark black hair just like Oliver, and Oliver wanted to let it grow long as his once had. Jimmy still had piercing blue eyes, just like Lilly. His chin was starting to look like it was coming to a point the way Oliver's did. He was starting look a lot like Oliver. Lilly loved the fact that he did seem to be filled with sweetness and joy, just like Oliver. Every time Jimmy smiled at them, warmth and happiness poured into them.

One day they took Jimmy for his very first walk on the beach, now that he could always keep his balance. After a while he started to look tired. So Oliver scooped him up and he rapped his tiny hands around the back of Oliver's neck.

"Oliver I've got some great news! I don't know how you're gonna take it though." Lilly said lightly.

"This isn't about not having to change Jimmy's diapers anymore is it?" Oliver asked playfully.

"Noo! It's not!" Lilly said good-humoredly.

"Then what is it Lilly?" Oliver asked as Jimmy's head came to rest on Oliver's shoulder, and he fell peacefully asleep.

"Oliver I'm pregnant again." Lilly said quietly.

Oliver said nothing for several seconds, and then simply said "Lilly that's wonderful." And he really meant it too. Although he wasn't sure how to feel. Certainly he was overjoyed. But at the same time they had just gotten Jimmy through his first year, he had just gotten used to the one child. He didn't know how he felt about starting again with another child. But they had both wanted it, and he knew whatever happened, it was **meant to be**.

"So Lilly, what is it?" Oliver asked quietly, so he wouldn't wake Jimmy.

"It's a…"

**-To Be Continued-**

_Notes to the readers:_

_*I know as the saga goes on, the characters seem much different than they do in the show. That's because of a few different things. I'm not the one writing the show. The other reason is that, at this point they are supposed to be older than they are in the show, in this part they are twenty-seven, then twenty-eight. So they are supposed to be older, wiser (smarter), and more mature. So that's why they seem different._

_** Part VI will pick up where this part left off. _

_******Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 9 It’s Something Beyond Love

_*NOTE: I realize that these stories are very happy and optimistic, with only a few instances of conflict and sadness. But that's generally the way I intended them to be. Mainly, because people don't want to read a depressing story, usually. And besides that, the show itself is rather upbeat._

_**This story takes place 10-12 years after "Meant to Be" part I&II, and 0-2 years after Part V._

**Meant to Be: Part VI:**

**It's Something Beyond Love**

_Previously:_

"_Oliver I've got some great news! I don't know how you're gonna take it though." Lilly said lightly. _

"_This isn't about not having to change Jimmy's diapers anymore is it?" Oliver asked playfully._

"_Noo! It's not!" Lilly said good-humoredly._

"_Then what is it Lilly?" Oliver asked as Jimmy's head came to rest on Oliver's shoulder and he fell peacefully asleep. _

"_Oliver I'm pregnant again." Lilly said quietly._

"_Lilly that's wonderful."_

"So what is it?" Oliver asked quietly, so he wouldn't wake Jimmy. "It's a girl." Lilly replied, softly. Oliver was overjoyed with this news. Not that having a boy was a bad thing it was just that the suspense of not knowing would have eaten away at him. Also, he was sure he'd love having a daughter. Maybe someday she'd start dating her goofy best friend the way Lilly had.

They walked farther down the beach. Jimmy was still sleeping soundly with his head resting on Oliver's left shoulder. "So what do you think Oliver?" asked Lilly. "I'm so happy, Lilly!" Oliver said unintentionally loudly. Jimmy's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at his father. "I'm sorry Jimmy." Oliver said.

They gradually walked off the sand of the beach. They then made their way into a beautiful and seemingly endless field of flowers. Oliver picked one and handed it to Lilly. She smiled and said "So what do you think we should name our daughter?" "I don't know Lilly how about…" he was cut off by Jimmy. "Rose." Jimmy said, fingering at the flower (rose) in Lilly's hand, with his tiny little fingers. "Oh my gosh Oliver, he just said his first word!" Lilly exclaimed. "Wait a minute, that's it: Rose! We'll name her Rose. It was Jimmy's first word and it's a beautiful name. And your name is Lilly, that's another name of a flower. Soon I'll have my two beautiful flowers, Lilly and Rose!" said Oliver. Oliver looked around the field for a lily and sure enough he found a patch of them, he picked one out and handed it to Lilly. She smiled and kissed him over Jimmy's head.

"You know what that was my mother's middle name and my grandmothers' first name. So that fits even better," said Lilly, "And her middle name can be Nancy." "I think my mom would've liked that," Oliver said, "After all Jimmy's middle name is just my name; James Oliver Oken." Lilly leaned down and kissed Jimmy on his cheek. "Thank you Jimmy, you're already showing signs of brilliance!" Lilly said.

**-1 Year Later-**

"I love Oliver so much!" Lilly said. "He's so sweet; he's always been that way. He's so caring, and considerate. He's becoming such a great father." "I don't know where I would've been without him, if I hadn't met him all those years ago." She said. "You know I started liking him when I held his hand for having a pack of crayons. You probably think that's silly, don't you?" Lilly said. "I love him so much, but since we had kids, it's become something beyond love. But what's beyond love? Total happiness with a person? What do you think?" she asked. "At this point you couldn't care less, could you?" Lilly said.

Jimmy said nothing at first. He just smiled at his mother. Of course, he couldn't fathom what she was talking about at the ripe old age of two years old. So he simply climbed up on her legs, hugged her around the neck, and said "I love you mommy!" Lilly smiled and put her hand around him and hugged him tight. "I love you too Jimmy, but we're gonna have to do something about this long hair of yours!" "Daddy likes it!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I know he does, he wants you to look just like he did." said Lilly. Jimmy just smiled back at her. He had such a happy personality, but who could blame him, that's just how his parents where.

All of a sudden in walked Oliver with a sleeping, three month old Rose Oken in his arms. "She looks so peaceful, doesn't she Lilly?" said Oliver. "Rose!" shouted Jimmy playfully. "Shh, she's sleeping." Oliver told him. Jimmy calmed down and joined them in looking at her. "She looks just like you did in your baby pictures; you know the ones on the old style two dimensional photo paper? Except for those green eyes." Oliver said. "Yeah she got those eyes from you." Lilly answered. "She's so beautiful, just like her mother." Oliver said. Lilly kissed him. "Not in front of the kid!" said Jimmy. He was referring to himself. He had picked up the expression from Jackson, who had recently married his fiancée Marlene Bouvier.

Lilly and Oliver had gotten Marlene to be Roses' godmother. Oliver's younger brother Owen was chosen to be The Godfather to Rose. He was still a little bent out of shape about Robbie Ray being chosen as The Godfather for Jimmy but he was happy to take the role for Rose. Owen was not married yet, but he was in a long term relationship with a girl he had met in college.

Miley and Jake had been fighting a lot recently. "Jake you're not listening…" she would say. "No you're not listening, we never do anything my way! It's always your way or the high way! And stop bothering me about having kids. I already told you my career is too busy! And besides I don't want kids!" Jake shouted back. Miley simply stormed off with tears soaking her face. What they both didn't know was that they were both in for surprises.

**1 Year Later**

Things had not gotten any better for Jake and Miley over the past year. They only fought longer and harder. Jake's directing career was an utter failure, but his ego wouldn't let him admit it. Miley still wanted to have a baby very badly. But Jake wasn't wavering on the issue.

Lilly and Oliver went to bed one night and agreed not to get that way in their relationship. Even though Miley was their best friend, they knew their relationship was stronger than Jake and Miley's.

One day Lilly and Miley decided to have a picnic on the beach. Oliver was a ways down the beach with a precocious three year old Jimmy and the now walking one year old Rose. "How do you and Oliver stay so stable with each other? You never seem to argue about things. You always seem to be able to figure things out together. Jake and I get into fights about every little thing. We were so great together when we first got married. But now it's like we've grown apart so much. What's your secret, how do you and donut… I'm sorry Oliver do it?" pleaded Miley.

"First of all we do argue about things. There are times he doesn't think things are important, that mean a lot to me. But most of the time he knows what has meaning to me. And he makes it have meaning to him. He and I have always had this thing going, even before you moved here from Tennessee all those years ago. We just work really well together. And we can always seem to work through a problem, without letting it get under our skin. He always seems to come through for me when I need him. And I do the same for him. But there are some things about my relationship with Oliver that I just can't explain. I love him so much. I love him more and more every day. It's become something far beyond love. I can't even describe it Miley. I feel like I've told that to you before." Lilly said.

"No I've never heard you say that before. But it sounds incredibly wonderful Lilly. I wish I knew what that felt like, I really do!" said Miley. "Well if it wasn't you that I said that to, then who was it? All I remember is they didn't say much back. Oh well, you're right it is a wonderful thing!" said Lilly, cheerfully.

"I mean you know you and Oliver have a wonderful life together. You love each other so much. You have two amazing kids and you're great parents. I wish I could have that with Jake but he really doesn't want to have kids, and I think that is driving him away from me. I don't really know what to do; I know eventually there's going to be nothing left if we don't find a way to deal with it." Miley said.

Just then Miley's phone rang with the ringer from her old hit Hannah Montana theme "The Best of Both Worlds". It was Jake. Miley's face went from sad to angry over the space of the next ten minutes.

Miley began to cry so hard she was shaking and her face got very red. "Oh Miley what's wrong? What did he say?" Lilly said, giving her a one armed hug from the side.

"He said he's… he's filing for a divorce." Miley gasped through tears.

There was a song that popped into Lilly's head, which really captured the moment. She had heard it years back. It was about people separating. It was called "Good Life" by Francis Dunnery. It went:

Softly Now,  
You owe it to the world  
And everyone knows that you're my favorite girl  
But there's some things in life that are not meant to be  
I'm not meant for you and your not meant for me  
Here's to our problems  
And here's to our fights  
Here's to our achings  
And here's to you having a Good life  
From Me  
Good Life  
Softer Now,  
You owe it to yourself  
And don't think that you will be left on the shelf  
Cause there's someone for you and there's someone for me  
Like me you'll meet them eventually  
Here's to your lover  
And here's to my wife  
Here's to your children and here's to you having a good life  
From Me  
Good Life

"Oh Miley are you sure there's nothing you can do? Did he say he'd talk it through with you?" Lilly said desperately. "No there's nothing I can do. He won't even consider waiting. He says I'm holding him back. He blames me for his directing career being a failure. And he said he couldn't stand all the talk about trying to start a family, like you have. Here's the real kicker. I'm pregnant despite all his objections." Miley said. "Oh wow Miley. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell him and that way he'll have to stay?" Lilly asked. "No I'm gonna sign the divorce papers, and I'm not gonna tell him anything about the baby. I actually think it'll be better this way. I wouldn't want him to stay with me just because I'm having his daughter. I'll be better off without him. Besides I've got my two best friends to help me out. You guys are already parents so you can help me with it a little. What would you say if I asked you and Oliver to be the godparents?" Miley said. "Of course!" said Lilly.

"I've actually got something I need to tell you, and Oliver." Lilly said. Just then Jackson and his wife Marlene came walking up to them on the beach.

"Hey Miles guess what? Me and Marlene are having a baby! It's a boy so he's gonna be Robbie Rod Stewart!" exclaimed Jackson, who's middle name was Rod. "Why so sad lil' sis?" Asked Jackson. "I'm getting divorced Jackson, and I'm having a kid too." Miley said feelingly. "I never win nothin'. I mean I'm so sorry Miles." Jackson said wholeheartedly. Jackson hugged his sister and told her everything would be alright.

"So wow, we're both gonna be parents around the same time, huh Jackson?" Miley said. "Yeah, we can all take them places together; you, me, and the Okens. It'll be fun, all nine of us!" said Jackson enthusiastically. "Sounds like a lot of fun Jackson." said Miley, honestly.

"Wasn't there something you said you wanted to tell me and Oliver?" Miley asked Lilly. Lilly looked at her funny for a second. "Oh yeah. Well to tell the truth it won't be the nine of us!" Lilly said strangely.

"What do you mean Lilly?" Miley asked perturbed. Just then Oliver walked up behind them, unbeknownst to Lilly, with Jimmy and Rose in tow.

"What I mean is you won't be going to those places with only nine people." Lilly said happily. "Who else is there Lilly? There's me, Jackson, Marlene, their kid, my kid, you, Oliver and you're two kids. Jakes out of the picture, so I didn't miss anyone." Miley said.

"You hit the nail right on the head when you said my _two_ kids." Lilly said. "What do you mean?" asked Miley. "I mean right around the time you and Marlene have your kids it's going to become my _three _kids!" Lilly said, with a small grin on her face, still unaware that Oliver was directly behind her. "What's that supposed to mean Lilly?" asked Miley looking suspicious.

"Well I'm pregnant too, I'm having another boy!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Uhh what now?" asked Oliver, who was also perturbed. Lilly turned around and smiled. Oliver smiled back at her, because they both knew that no matter what happened they would only find joy in it. And whatever that joy may bring, they knew it was **meant to be**.

-**To Be Continued****-**

_Notes to the Readers:_

_* The next installment (Part VII) will once again take place where this part left off, and then jump into the future by one year, at some point in the story. At that point Jimmy will be four years old, Rose will be two, and the other three children will be several months old._

_**In case anyone would like to hear the song mentioned, I recommend it, it is a very touching song that does apply to this particular part of the story. It's called "Good Life" by Francis Dunnery. You can find it on YouTube by following this link: .com/watch?v=PuRY44kD2Gk&feature=channel_page_

_I highly recommend it!! It's both an upbeat song and a sad one at the same time._

_***Once I have posted what I think is the final installment (Maybe Part VIII), I will post the entire saga under one entry, with the different parts as chapters._

_****** **__**Reviews are much appreciated!!**_


	10. Chapter 10 A Beautiful Feeling

_*NOTE: This part takes places 12-13 years after Parts I&II. And 0-1 year after Part VI._

**Meant to Be: Part VII**

**A Beautiful Feeling**

_Previously:_

_-"Hey Miles guess what? Me and Marlene are having a baby! It's a boy so he's gonna be Robbie Rod Stewart!" exclaimed Jackson, who's middle name was Rod. "Why so sad lil' sis?" Asked Jackson. "I'm getting divorced Jackson, and I'm having a kid too." Miley said feelingly. "I never win nothin'. I mean I'm so sorry Miles." Jackson said._

_-_ _Well I'm pregnant too, I'm having another boy!" exclaimed Lilly. "Uhh what now?" asked Oliver._

Lilly Oken, who was now a month pregnant, sat on the beach looking at her speechless husband. "Oliver say something." Lilly said. Oliver just stood there with a silly grin on his face. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Helloooo, Oliver, what's going on, say something." Lilly tried again. "Umm, I'm just really surprised, we weren't exactly trying this time, you know?" Oliver said. "Woops. Well this is the last one okay?" said Lilly. He said nothing. "Ok?" Lilly said one more time. Oliver just smiled, he hadn't known that he wanted this, but know that he knew it was happening he was so happy he was speechless.

Oliver was finally able to find the words to express how he felt about having a third kid, and a second son. He told Lilly that it was only going to bring him more joy. "Being the father of two beautiful children has brought me nothing but joy and happiness, and a third one will only add to that. The only thing that makes it better is being able to raise them with you Lillypop!" Oliver said joyously. "Lillypop, you haven't called me Lillypop, since… well I can't even remember when. All I know is if you call me that you must be happy." Lilly said.

"So what are we gonna name him Olliepop?" asked Lilly. "I think I have an idea. To tell the truth I had already given a lot of thought to what we'd do if we had another son. Jimmy has been so much fun. I thought it'd be great to have another son." Oliver said. "Since when have you been thinking this? What about another daughter?" Lilly said. "Well yeah, if that's the way it turned out. But the name wouldn't work for a girl, so we'd have had to think of another name." said Oliver. "So what were you thinking of for a name?" Lilly asked. "You remember when we used to have to go to Miley's Hannah Montana concerts disguised as Lola and Mike?" Oliver recalled. "Yeah, what about it, this isn't about how you had to use your leg hair to make that face hair is it?" Lilly joked. "Noo! I was talking about my cover name, 'Mike Stanley'. Wouldn't that be the best! Name our new son after my old alter ego?" Oliver said rather enthusiastically. "Haha! Actually that's not a bad idea. I like it! So what would that make his name then?" asked Lilly. "Michael Stanley Oken!" said Oliver in an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Michael Stanley Oken, are you serious? Oken you donut!!" said Miley abrasively. "Hey, are you talking to me? I'm an Oken too you know! Plus remember what I said. He's my husband, so only I can call him stuff." Lilly said, with a smile on her face. "Yeah Miley we were serious. We want to name him Michael Stanley, after my concert alter ego." Oliver said assertively. "Oookay!" Miley said, laughingly.

"So who are you thinking of for the godmother?" asked Miley. "Are you volunteering for the job?" Lilly asked. "No. Y'all already have me as godmother to Jimmy." Miley said. "True. We were actually thinking about asking my mother." Lilly said. The next day when they asked, Heather Truscott agreed to it immediately.

"Now we just need to find The Godfather." Lilly said to Oliver. "I think there's an obvious choice, don't you?" said Oliver.

"Of course I'll be The Godfather." Jackson exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Oliver asked. "I'm surer than the time Uncle Earl saw the ice cream truck driving down the street!" said Jackson. Jackson was always more than happy to be part of their kids' lives. He was always kind of an uncle to them anyway. And with a son of his own on the way, it was about to get even more involved for him.

**7 Months Later**

Lilly Oken was in room twenty-three at Sea View Middle School, teaching her seventh grade English class. Overall she was having a nice day so far. The students where for the most part on good behavior. The reason they were going easy on her may have had something to do with the fact that she was now eight months pregnant.

"Mrs. Oken, I have a question." A girl said. "Yes Bebe, what's the question?" Lilly said. "In _Animal Farm_ why do they say 'Some pigs are more equal than others'?" asked the girl. "Well it's because the pigs that where in charge where allowed to have more the animals that weren't. They were allowed to break the rules because they were in charge. This says that some people are able to get away with things because they are…oowe." Lilly said, suddenly feeling a pain in her stomach.

"Are you ok Mrs. Oken?" asked another student. "I think so Ethan." Lilly said. She started seeing spots on her vision. "It's because they were so powerful that they did have to… ahhhh." Lilly said, starting to worry. The pain in her stomach started to intensify. "Do you need some help Mrs. Oken?" asked another girl. "I don't know Sara, I think I just need to sit down, it's probably just the baby. But it's never hurt like this before." Lilly said worriedly, sitting on a chair. But the pain only got worse.

She began to get light headed, and then she lost consciousness and fell to the floor. One of the students pulled out their phone and called an ambulance. When Lilly regained consciousness she was in a hospital bed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Oken; there may be something wrong with your baby. It's too early to tell. We're going to run some tests and let you know. Try not to worry, we're going to do all we can to help you." Said Doctor Dorian. Lilly began to cry. She picked up her phone which had been placed on the bedside table by one of the paramedics that brought her to the hospital. She went into her contacts, found the name and pressed 'Send'.

"And we're back with Smokin' Oken, on Malibu's four time award winning XM radio show: 'Jamin' with Smokin' Oken! And here he is now. Hit it man!" the announcer said. "Hey everybody out there, especially those of you in Malibu, I love you all, I'm Oliver 'Smokin' Oken!" Oliver said in his radio voice. "I just wanna let you all out there know that in a month my new son's gonna be born, so I'll be takin' a break next month to welcome another Smokin' Oken. You've all heard from my son Jimmy who's now almost four, and my daughter Rose who's two. So you all know they're Smokin' too!" Said Oliver, "Any way we got some great music coming your way in the hours to come. And feel free to call or videocast in if you have any requests. The number is 555-OKEN, and if you're not in the car, the videocast code is 6536. So thanks for listening and stay tuned for the videocast 'Smokin' Oken Show' today at three!" Oliver said, turning of his microphone.

One of the crew came into the studio room looking serious. "Why so serious Dave? Where all about being happy here!" Oliver said. "Yeah, I know Oliver. But you need to key into your videocast, your wife is calling from the hospital and she sounds scared." Dave said.

Oliver walked out of the studio room with his hand held videocast pad, which was flashing the name 'Lilly' on the screen with an animation of her smiling and chasing after Rose and Jimmy. He tapped the screen and Lilly appeared on it.

"Oliver I'm so scared! I was in class and my stomach was so much pain, the baby. Oh Oliver I need you!" Cried Lilly. "Slow down Lil, what's going on? What happened in class? What about the baby? Where are you?" Oliver asked all at once. He was worried otherwise he would have noticed the hospital location name in the live location details at the bottom of the screen.

"Oliver I'm at the hospital. They think the baby might be in trouble. I need you here. I need you so badly, Oliver!" Lilly said desperately. "Ok, I'll be there right away. It's going to be alright. I'll be there… I love you so much Lilly!" Oliver said. He began to cry as he ended the videocast.

Oliver whisked past the studio room. "Dave you're gonna have to get Elliot to cover for me, I need to get to the hospital, my wife says there might be problems with the baby." Oliver said shakily. He wasn't sure the guy heard him because he didn't slow down at all as he skipped past him on the way out.

Oliver jumped into his car and drove the maximum of the speed limit all the way down the road. Unfortunately he got stuck at a light. He took the opportunity to get out his videocast pad again. He tapped the screen several times. Then he began recording a message. "Miley, Lilly's at the hospital, I'm on my way. Can you try to come as soon as you can? The baby might be in trouble. We really need you." Oliver said into the screen. He finished and then tapped the screen twice more. "Send this message to Miley Ry… Stewart. Marked as urgent." Oliver said into the pad.

Then traffic began to move again. Oliver was so relieved because all sorts of thoughts where racing through his head. _"Is she alright? Is the baby alright? What happens if he isn't alright? What if I don't get there pretty soon? Will it be too late? Of course not!" _All sorts of worried thoughts went through his mind as he drove. Much to his dismay, after two more lights he was stopped at another light. So he took the opportunity to once again send a videocast message. He began recording; "Mr. Stewart. I need a favor. I have to meet Lilly at the hospital, the baby is in trouble. Please pick Jimmy up at pre-school and get Rose from daycare. I'd prefer they stay with you at your house, I don't think they can handle something like this. I barely can handle it! Thank you so much." Oliver ended the recording, "Please send to Robbie Ray Stewart, marked urgent." He said into the pad.

Finally the traffic cleared up and Oliver was able to head towards the hospital without any further delays. He would have sent one more videocast, to Jackson, but there wasn't enough time and he was too worried to concentrate any longer on calling people.

Oliver made it to the hospital twenty minutes after getting the news from Lilly. As he pulled into the parking lot he was in such a rush he grabbed the nearest parking space. He sprinted across the parking lot to the main hospital entrance.

He did even bother to catch his breath when he got to the front desk. He looked at the clerk at the desk and said through gasps of breath: "I'm Oliver Oken, my wife Lilly Oken is here… she… she… said there's an emergency involving the baby… I need to… to know what room she's in." Oliver said, panting. "Sir, I'm not sure who you are, I'm going to need to see some ID before I tell you anything." The women said. Oliver had caught his breath. "I don't have time for that, my wife and our baby are in trouble, I need to see her now!" Oliver said desperately. "Sir, I must insist on seeing ID!" she said, as a burly security guard stepped up. Oliver quickly showed her his driver's license. "Ok, Mr. Oken. Your wife is in room 223. You may go see her." The women responded.

Oliver made a bee-line for the elevator. When he got to the door he pushed the up button. He stood there for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only about thirty seconds. _"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry… finally!" _he thought to himself. He practically vaulted into the elevator. "Level, please." Said the voice from the speaker in the elevator. "Two." Oliver said impatiently.

Oliver sprinted out of the elevator and down the hall towards room 223, where Lilly was. He was so worried; so many things were going through his mind. He wished he was already in the room. He wished it wasn't happening. He wished Lilly would be there with a smile on her face and ready to tell him that everything was fine and that the baby was going to be just fine. But unfortunately that wish as not going to come true. Nothing ever happened exactly according to plan.

As he got to the entrance to the room he saw Doctor Dorian was there waiting to greet him. Dorian looked like he had just finished a heated discussion with a surly looking janitor that was now walking away.

Doctor Dorian came over to him and smiled. "I'm glad you here Mr. Oken." Dr. Dorian said. "Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Oliver asked urgently. "For the moment your wife is doing just fine. We've managed to relieve her abdominal pain. But as for the baby, we don't know yet." The doctor said. "What do you mean you don't know yet? How can you not know yet?" Oliver pleaded. "We're still running tests, we should know in a few hours if your baby is alright." Dr. Dorian told him. "What if the baby's coming? What if she needs surgery?" Oliver said, still on edge. "We already know that your wife is not in labor. The baby isn't coming. She shouldn't need surgery. But if she did, we have the best surgeon around, his name is Dr. Turk." Dr. Dorian said.

Oliver walked into the room with the doctor. "Are you ok Lilly?" asked Oliver. "I don't know Oliver. I'm so scared. I'm glad you're here, I need you so much right now!" Lilly said, beginning to cry. "It's alright Lillypop, everything's gonna be alright." Oliver told her. "But Oliver… I don't want this to happen… I'm so scared! What if everything's not alright?" Lilly said through tears. "It will be alright. You'll see. I know it will be. There's no way anything bad'll happen. He's our son that means he's strong and he'll make it just fine." Oliver said reassuringly. "I hope so Olliepop, but…but I can't stand to think of my baby, our baby… our little boy… our son… not being…" Lilly sputtered, she was now crying hysterically.

"Mrs. Oken, I need you to stay calm. If you get too upset it could raise your blood pressure and harm the baby." Dr. Dorian said. "Lilly it's going to be alright, I promise you. Everything is going to turn out fine. Our son, Michael, is going to be fine. He's going to be born next month. And he's going to live a happy, healthy life, and he's going to love us and we'll love him." Oliver said. Lilly began to calm down slightly. "You know Miley still thinks it's funny that we're naming him 'Mike Stanley'!" Oliver said. Lilly smiled, she was now starting to relax, even though her cheeks were still soaked with tears. Oliver started wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Don't be sad Lillypop, I'm with you, we'll all make it through this." Oliver said, as he put down the towel and grasped her hand.

Just then at the front entrance Miley burst in. "I need to see my friends; they're Lilly and Oliver Oken. They're here cause Lilly is pregnant and she's having problems with the baby." Miley said. "And you are?" Said the desk clerk. "I'm Miley Ry—Stewart, I need the room number now!" Miley demanded. Miley looked over and saw a sign that said 'ID required'. "Do y'all need to see my ID?" asked Miley. "No, I know who you are. My daughter used to go to your concerts when she was a kid. They're in room 223, dear." The lady said. Just then Jackson came flying through the door.

"Is everything alright Miles. I heard on Oliver's radio show that they were here. Something about there being trouble with the baby? What's going on?" Jackson asked. "I was just heading up to Lilly's room, come on!" Miley said. "Ma'am do you need some help getting there." Asked the clerk. Miley was also eight months pregnant so she was a little slow on her feet. "No, I've got her. She's my sister." Jackson said. As the rode the elevator up they tried to fill the time. "So how's Marlene doing, are you guys as excited as I am to be having a baby?" Miley asked. "Yeah! We're happier than the time Uncle Earl caught that sale on Moon Pies!" Jackson joked. But neither of them felt like laughing.

They got off on the second floor. As they made their way down the hall they began to pray that everything would turn out alright. As they rounded the corner an angry looking orderly, which looked strangely like a boy Lilly had briefly dated in high school named Lucas Tomland, walked past them.

They came into the room to see Oliver cradling Lilly's hand in his and his face buried in her shoulder. "Are you guys alright? Have you heard any news from the doctor yet?" Miley asked. "I think we're alright for now. The doctor hasn't told us what going on yet. So I guess whether or not we're alright depends on what he tells us." Oliver said hazily, as he lifted his head.

"I guess what's important at the moment is that you have each other for support. And you have your friends too." Miley said. "Just think, this time next year little Mike, and Robbie, and Hannah Jr.'ll be playing together and we all be thinking how great it is that y'all pulled through this." Jackson said. "Hannah Jr., say whaaat?" Miley said with a look of disbelief on her face. "It's just a thought!" said Jackson.

A half hour later Doctor Dorian walked in with an electronic clipboard in his hands. "Lilly, Oliver, I've got great news you guys!" he said. Everyone in the room breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Wait, let the man talk." Lilly said.

"Your baby boy is just fine! It turns out he just changed positions a little later in the pregnancy than it usually happens. So that's what was causing the pain. There's nothing to be worried about. The tests show he's incredibly healthy, and there won't be any further problems, as far as we can tell." Doctor Dorian said.

They were so happy. Lilly and Oliver even began crying. A tide of relief washed over them, it was such a wonderful beautiful feeling. There was so much joy in the room they could almost feel it. Lilly looked over at Oliver "So this little guy was meant to be after all!" she said. Oliver smiled and kissed her on the lips. He was so happy and so in love with her at this moment (as always) that he didn't even notice that her breath was awful.

**23 Days Later**

Miley had had her baby three days earlier. She decided to name her Susan after her late mother. And of course she made Lilly and Oliver the godparents.

It had been twenty three days since they had found out that their new son was going to be born perfectly healthy. But in Oliver's book that was twenty three days of anticipation as to whether it was true that his son was alright. Every day was another blessing. And this day was Oliver's birthday.

He didn't have a cake because he was diabetic. He was happy to know that so far neither of his children where showing any of the signs of diabetes. But there was no telling. He had been sixteen when he was diagnosed.

"Happy Birthday Olliepop." Lilly said as she hobbled into the kitchen for breakfast. "So how does it feel, being another year older?" she said with a smile on her face. "I feel the same as I did yesterday, one day doesn't make that much of a difference. Besides I'm only…" he started to say. But just then Jimmy came down the stairs giving his little sister Rose a piggyback ride. "Happy Birthday daddy!" they said in unison. Jimmy put Rose down. She ran over to Oliver and gave his leg a big hug, because that was all she could reach. He picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you sweaty." He said to her. Then he put her down. "Come here big guy!" he said to Jimmy. Jimmy came over and Oliver grabbed him up and gave him a big hug.

Oliver started playing a game with them. They were getting rowdy. So Lilly walked across the room. "Alright somebody just spilled something, and they better clean it up!" she said. "I'm gonna go over to Miley's and see the baby." She declared. "No you're not Lilly!" Oliver said forcefully. "Yes I am!" said Lilly with even more force. "NO you're not!" he said. "YES I am. What do you mean 'No you're not?' I'll go if I want!" she said matter-of-factly. "Lilly you're water just broke!" Oliver said with the smallest of grins on his face. Lilly looked down at the puddle on the floor that she had just walked past. "Wow this kid is just full of surprises, isn't he?" Lilly said.

Three hours later Lilly lay in a hospital bed exhausted from what she had just done. Oliver was sitting in a chair next to her but he was not in least bit tired. In fact he was wide awake. They were both waiting for the doctor to bring their new son back in.

"He's so beautiful." Lilly said. "When they bring him back I'm just gonna hold him and look at him. He's gonna get more sleep the next couple of days than either of us will." she said. "Happy Birthday Olliepop!" Lilly said. "This has to be the best birthday present I've ever gotten!" Oliver said with a smile, and then he remembered something. "Oh, Lilly I just remembered, we forgot something!" Oliver said. "What could we possibly have forgotten?" she asked. "We forgot to tell everybody." Oliver said. "Well what are you waiting for? You know Miley's not gonna let you live it down." Lilly said. So Oliver got on the two-way videocast and told Miley. She was at the hospital and in their room in under ten minutes, which was impressive because it was at least a ten minute drive.

Several minutes later Doctor Dorian brought the baby into the room, and laid him down in Lilly's arms. "He's so beautiful, and peaceful." Miley said. She was holding her own baby. "You think they'll be friends?" asked Jackson, who had entered the room moments ago. "I think it's inevitable." Lilly said. They all laughed, because Michael, and Susan, and Jackson's son Robbie, might end up being a trio just the way Miley, Lilly, and Oliver had been.

"So you're really gonna go with Mike Stanley?" Miley asked. "Yeah, it's a good name, I liked it back when I used it, and I like it now." Oliver said. "You realize you came up with it on the spot cause you where looking at a microphone stand?" Miley said. "So?" Oliver asked. "OK, if you like it, I like it." Miley said.

Just then Robbie Ray came in with the kids in tow. "Remember you hafta stay on your best behavior, your maw's tired." Robbie Ray said to them. They came up to the side of the bed. "You guys can come up here and meet your baby brother." Lilly said. Jackson lifted them up one at a time. And they sat up next to her on either side. They were both small enough that they could do that. They both took turns touching him and staring at him. At one point Michael wrapped his little fingers around Jimmy's pointer finger. They all thought it was adorable; accept for Jimmy who didn't know what to think.

They had been settled in for a week with the new baby when they got the news that Marlene and Jackson had just become parents. "So the new trio is officially complete, but this time two of 'em are related. But that's ok. Cousins are allowed to be friends." Miley commented.

One day they were looking at Michael. "You know Lilly; he has your eyes, just like Jimmy does." Oliver said. "Yeah he does." She replied. "They both have such beautiful eyes, just like their mother." Oliver said. Lilly kissed him. "Jimmy already looks so much like you, he's so adorable." Lilly said. "And Rose is amazing in so many ways; she's already beautiful just like her mother, even though she's only two. And she's smart." Oliver said. "So is Jimmy, he's so quick to learn things, and pick up on things." Lilly said. "I think we have just about the best family we could ask for. I know there'll be bumps in the road, there always are. But I think we have the start of something great here." He said. "It's true." She said.

And it was true. They had the start of something great. And no matter how many bumps they hit in the road, they knew that all the happiness and love they had in their family and with their friends was **meant to be.**

_Notes to the readers_

_*The whole videocast thing was a piece of technology I made up. It was supposed to be like a cell phone and webcam video chat combined. So it had live two way video, only it would be way better quality than what we have on computers today._

_****Reviews are much appreciated!!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Love is Strong in Numbers

_*NOTE: This part takes place three years after part VII, and seventeen years after parts I&II._

**Meant to Be: Part VIII:**

**Love is Strong in Numbers**

It had been twenty years since Oliver's father Oscar Oken had left him and his mother. Oliver hadn't seen him since then. He hardly remembered him. He did know that his father was where his middle name 'Oscar' came from. He didn't remember what he looked like, or any other major details about him. What he did remember was that he was not a nice person. He wasn't abusive, he wasn't an alcoholic. Oscar was just not a very nice person.

One cool summer day Oliver was on his lunch break from the radio station at which he was a host for both a video show, and a radio show which both came in on XM videocast/radio. He met up with his best friend, Miley Stewart, who was also out for lunch from the vocal school that she owned and managed.

They sat down at a table at the Shack, which was no longer under the management of Rico's brother Mateo. They had sold the business to a local vendor. Miley and Oliver began to talk about life, their jobs, and their kids.

"So, Susan's three now. How is she doing in preschool?" asked Oliver. "She was a little scared going in the first day or so. But she had a friend right there with her." Miley said. "Who is it?" asked Oliver. "It's your son Michael, you donut. Hah! Lilly's not here to stop me from calling ya' that!" Miley said. "I think they're getting to be pretty good friends, don't you Miley?" Oliver said. "Yeah, they are. The teacher told me that she saw them holding hands a couple times! I wonder how come Oliver?" Miley said, pretending to be mad. "We didn't give him any crayons. So that can't be it. You don't think…?" he said. "No!" they said in unison.

"I guess it's only natural for them to hang out together since they're around each other all the time at home, right?" Oliver said. "Yeah, that's true. But then why didn't she hold hands with Robbie (Jackson's son)? They all see each other at home just as much and they're all in the same class." Miley said. "I don't know why. Maybe it's just a phase." he said, shrugging. "We all thought that hand holding thing was just a phase with you and Lilly. Then one day I saw you two kissing in my dads' living room." Miley said, searching for answers. "Well, what if they do end up having a thing for each other? That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Oliver said. "I guess not. I just think it shouldn't all be part of destiny like that. It's not like that sort of thing is genetic or something. And you and Lilly just passed it on to Michael." Miley said.

"I guess we should just let it go. It probably _is_ just a phase." Oliver said. "I guess you're right. So then, how's Rose doing? She's five now, right?" asked Miley. "Yeah, she's great. She looks more and more like Lilly every day. I like to call them 'my beautiful flowers', Lilly and Rose. As for school she's got lots of friends in kindergarten. Her teacher said she's one of the most gifted kids in the class. She's already starting to read and a little writing. Most of the other kids can barely recite the alphabet." Oliver told her. "Isn't that around when Jimmy learned how to read and write?" asked Miley. "Yeah, he did. He's always been really interested in learning things. Nothing ever seems to take him very long to pick up on. Rose looks like she might be the same way." Oliver said.

There was a man that had been staring at them the entire time. Oliver kept looking over to see if he was still there. Every time he looked the man was staring at him. He looked oddly familiar. All of a sudden the man started walking towards them. He stood there looking at Oliver while saying nothing. "Can I help you, sir?" Oliver asked. "How may I help you?" the man said. He was very familiar looking, Oliver thought. "Excuse me, but you're the one that came over here. So what is it you need?" asked Oliver, who was taken aback by the seemingly offbeat man. "Son, you've been staring at me for the last half an hour! What is your problem?" asked the man. "There's no problem. And you were the one that's been staring at me since I got here! So what's your problem?" Oliver asked.

"Look son, you gotta stop this nonsense, I'm not playin' around." The man said, starting to look angry. "I think you've got it backwards. You're the one that's been watching me and my friend for the last half hour, so what's the problem?" Oliver repeated. "She's you're friend, son?" the man asked. "Yeah, so?" Oliver answered, starting to get annoyed. "She's not you wife?" he asked. "No." Oliver said. "Gooood!" the man said in a slurred voice, which was strange because he wasn't drunk.

"I know you're married son, and you have some kids, and stuff…" the man said, starting to trail off into his head. "How do you know that about me? And why do you keep calling me son?" Oliver asked him in a slightly angry voice. "So, Oliver, you don't remember me, you don't know who I am?" the man said. "No I don't have any idea who you are. Why? Should I?" Oliver asked. "I'm you father… Oscar Oken. How come you don't remember me? What's wrong with you?!" Oscar said angrily. Oliver took a moment to look him over. He was maybe an inch or so taller than Oliver. He had the same dark black hair color, with some grey mixed in around the edges, and brown eyes (Oliver's are green). One thing that did make Oliver fairly certain that it was in fact his father was the fact that his chin was pointed exactly the way his was, and the way his son Jimmy's chin was. Michael had the same facial feature but it wasn't as pronounced (wasn't quite as pointed), more like Oliver's brother Owen. Oliver suddenly realized he had trailed off inside his head, and might just be staring blankly.

"Boy don't stare at me like that! Why don't you recognize me?" Oscar repeated himself. "Probably cause I haven't seen you in over twenty years! You left Mom, and me, and Owen when I was twelve. We've done our best to forget you." Oliver said, rather heatedly. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You're mom thought I was a crazy jerk. She didn't want me around you and your brother. So I left to keep the "crazy" out of your lives." Oscar said, obviously not believing what he was saying as he said it. "She kicked you out cause you always came home and started yelling at us all. You never hit any of us. You were just a jerk. You never had anything nice to say to us. It was always rude and sarcastic comments. And you just out and out never seemed to like us." Oliver retorted.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that, so I won't. Anyway, how is your mother doing, I haven't talked to Nancy since I left." Oscar said. "She died sevenyears ago. If you cared you might have known that!" Oliver said. "Oh, I'm so sorry Oliver. I know she was a wonderful person. I wish I'd been able to be with her longer." Oscar said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." Oliver said. "You should be boy!" Oscar shouted at him. "I think we're gonna be going now." Miley said.

Miley and Oliver made their way to where their cars were parked. "I _never_ thought I'd see that guy again! I mean I knew he was out there somewhere but I really never thought he'd ever try to see me again." He said. "Well you where right about him, he did seem like a jerk. You think you should warn Lilly?" Miley said. "Yeah I think I'd better." Oliver said. He sent a quick video message to Lilly. "Lilly, I thought you might need to know my father is around so be careful when you get home, I don't know if he knows where we live. When we get home I think we need to talk about it. I love you!" Oliver said, ending the recording and sending it to her. "I'll see you later Miley, I gotta get back to work." Oliver said. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll all see each other this evening." Miley said. They lived next door to each other, so Miley was either at their house or they were at hers, they where all still that close with each other. And their kids loved playing with each other.

Later on when Oliver came home from his radio station he was greeted at the door by a smiling seven year old Jimmy. He was giving his three year old brother Michael a ride on his shoulders. "Hi daddy!" Michael said, happily. "Hi dad, did you have fun at work? You were funny on the video show today!" Jimmy said enthusiastically. "It was fun, so you liked the video show? What part did you like the most? Was it the part where I started quoting Shakespeare? '_What light through yonder window __**breaks wind**__?'" _Oliver asked with a grin on his face. He had made the very same joke to Miley when they were practicing Romeo and Juliette in middle school.

"No. It was the part where you put you thumbs against your head and pretended to be…" Jimmy started to say, unable to imitate it because he was holding his brother on his shoulders. "Wait a minute! Did you say you where watching the video show. I let you go up to your room and now I find out you weren't doing your homework like you said you would!" Lilly demanded. "I did do my homework. I recorded the show and watched it after I was done with my homework." Jimmy said. "Really? Then why where you laughing?" asked Lilly, starting to walk towards the kitchen.

"There was a really funny word problem in my math book about a giraffe and… ahh Michael don't put your hands over my eyes, I can't see!" Jimmy said, starting to lose his balance as he was walking. He stopped where he thought the couch was. "If you don't take you hands off my eyes I'm gonna fall Michael!" Jimmy said, with a grin on his face. Michael took one hand off. "I'm falling… aahh...wooh!" Jimmy said. He deliberately fell flat on his back on the couch, causing Michael to topple off his shoulders, over his head, and roll onto his midsection. "Ouch! Alright you asked for it. Here it comes." Jimmy warned him. Michael had a surprised look on his face. Jimmy started tickling him in the stomach. Michael started giggling. So Jimmy moved to his armpits, Michael clenched his arms down but only laughed harder.

"All right enough silly business you two. Come help us set the table. Miley'll be here any minute. And she just taught your dad how to make those sweet niblets things she always talking about. What is a niblet anyway, Oliver?" asked Lilly. "You might not wanna know." Oliver said. Jimmy and Michael made their way over to the kitchen, Jimmy still ticking Michael under the arms. Rose saw what was happening and walked over and joined in ticking him. Just then Miley came in with her daughter Susan in tow. Michael and Susan took one look at each other, then Michael broke away from his older brother and sister, picked up a drawing he'd made in school that day and they sat down next to each other on the couch. "Still think it's just a phase Oliver?" asked Miley. "What's that?" said Lilly. "Nothing Lillypop." Oliver said. "Since you called me Lillypop I know you must be hiding something, so you might as well spill it!" she said genially.

"Ok, we think Susan and Michael might have a little crush on each other. They've been holding each other's hands a lot lately. But we're thinking it's just a phase." Oliver answered. "Yeah, just a phase, that's what they all said about us and look where we are now." Lilly said, pointing with her left hand, being careful to make her wedding ring noticeable, pointing around at their three kids. "Not that I'm complaining. It turned out wonderfully. I'm just saying don't doubt the power of fate." Lilly said mysteriously. "We'll see." Miley said simply.

Later that night when the kids where all asleep, they went out on the deck to talk. "So you saw your father today?" asked Lilly. "Yeah, it was weird." He said. "Was he like you remembered him?" Lilly asked. "I just barely remember him. But, yeah pretty much. Just that basic feeling that he didn't like me and he was going to do anything he could to get under my skin." Oliver replied. "So did he say anything about why he was here or if he wanted to see you again?" Lilly asked, curiously. "No, he just harassed Miley and me for a couple of minutes. But if he is, I don't want him anywhere near the kids. As far as they're concerned, I haven't seen him in more than twenty years and I never will see him. I don't want them thinking that I could ever be like that." Oliver said.

"Well could you ever be like your father." Lilly asked. "No, of course not. I might look a little bit like him. But what son doesn't look a little like his father, mine do. The point is, I love you and I love the kids, I could never behave like that towards you or the kids. And I could never leave you guys, I love you way too much, you're my life." Oliver said with a lot of feeling. "You couldn't act like that towards anybody Oliver, you're too nice. That's one reason I became friends with you." Miley said. "I'm glad you feel that way Ollie, I love you and the kids too much to do anything like that either." Lilly said, placing her hand over Oliver's. They both looked up at the stars trying to imagine themselves being that way, but they couldn't.

The next day was Saturday. They were all ready for the weekend. Lilly didn't have to teach on the weekend. Oliver didn't do the radio show on the weekend. So they were all ready to do anything that involved relaxing and their kids. Jimmy was going to hang out with his friends Sam and Alice, at Alice's house. They still had to watch Rose and Michael, and Susan because they were too young to be away from their parents for very long.

Oliver's brother Owen joined them at a beach side bamboo shack, where they sat in the shade and relaxed. He was accompanied by his wife Lisa, whom he had dated during college. Owen was several inches shorter than Oliver. He was also much more muscularly built. Despite being the younger brother, Owen had always been the tougher of the two, especially as he got older. In fact he had been the captain of his high school wrestling team.

Owens wife did not approve of his career choice. He had chosen to take after him and Oliver's mother. He had become a police officer. She didn't think he should be a policeman because she didn't want him to get shot at. But he reasoned that he would be just fine, and that not one day on the job had his mother been wounded by gunfire. He neglected to mention however that she had been in dozens of shootouts.

They had been talking for a while about work, and family, and how happy they were no matter what seemed to happen. And there had been some pitfalls in their lives, but they always seemed to be able to work around them.

Just as they were really getting into the conversation he showed up to spoil their day. Oscar Oken was just as mean and nasty looking as Oliver had remembered him from the day before. "Oscar what do you want?" Oliver asked him, knowing that nothing good could possibly come from that question. "Why won't you call me dad?" Oscar said angrily. "Cause you've never been a dad, that's why. Now what do you want?" Oliver asked impatiently. "I wanna be part of your life now; I wanna see these kids of yours. Are these them?" Oscar asked, as he made his way towards them. "Don't come near me or my kids Oscar." Oliver said insistently. "Or what son?" Oscar demanded. "Or I'll…" but Oscar cut him off.

"Oliver you know deep down there's some really nasty people that live in this world, and I just happen to be one of 'em!" Oscar said with a menacing smile on his face. He pulled out a vicious looking knife and started walking towards Oliver. In a flash Owen came out of nowhere and tackled Oscar around the ankles. He wrestled Oscar to the ground. With his wiry frame Oscar was no match for Owen. They were on the ground, so Owen wrenched the knife from his hand and threw it away. Then he knocked him out with a thump to the back of the head.

"I'll read him his rights when I get him down to the station. But I'm going to put out a warning that he's not aloud anywhere near Malibu! I'm assuming you want to file a restraining order against him Oliver?" Owen said. "I think that's a great idea Owen." Oliver replied.

"I think it might be a good idea if we took the kids home Oliver." Lilly said. "You're right, they're probably scared." Oliver said.

Later that night Michael and Rose were in an upstairs bathroom. Michael was washing his hands. But he didn't turn the water off at any point during the process. Rose looked at him and grinned. She began singing "Are you a wasteroo, are you a wasteroo, are you a…" She trailed on. "Stop it!" Michael shouted. "Are you Mikey, are you a wasteroo…" She started chanting again. "Stop it! Mommy Rose is calling me a wasterwoo, and she won't stop!" Michael said as Lilly walked by. "Knock it off Rose! And turn the water off; I don't think he can reach the handle." Lilly said which was true, Rose had turned it on for him because he couldn't reach it, and he just hadn't asked her to turn it off. Rose reached up and turned it off. She stuck a hand towel in his hands. When he was done she took her little brother off to his room and tucked him in.

Lilly walked into the room that she and Oliver shared. She climbed into bed and sat up next to him. She put her hand on top of his. "I love our kids. They're so funny. You know what Rose was singing to Mikey when he was washing his hands?" Lilly asked with a grin. "Are you a wasteroo?" Oliver answered. "Yeah, I wonder where she got that from." Lilly said rhetorically. They both knew that a couple of years ago Jimmy used to do the very same thing to Rose, and Rose only thought it fitting to continue it with Michael.

"I'm glad that we all have love that it so strong that we can deal with things like what happened today." Lilly said. "True. But I'm just glad that Owen could get that knife away from my dad and knock him out like that!" Oliver said. "Well my dad died when I was little so he'll never come to bother us. Not that he would. My mom said he was a very nice person. I guess Truscott women must be attracted to men like that." Lilly said grinning. They kissed each other, and then continued to talk for a while until they drifted off to sleep. They dreamt of love and happiness and what tomorrow held.

They both knew that their love was so strong that nothing could stand in their way. They knew their love and their friendships and family were strong and were always **meant to be.**

**-To Be Concluded-**

_Notes to the readers:_

_*__**Reviews are very much appreciated!!**__**As always!!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Destiny Without End Part 1

_*__**Reviews are much appreciated!**_

_*__This story takes place 10 years after part VIII, and 27 years after parts I&II._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Meant To Be:**

**-Part IX: Destiny Without End-**

**Chapter I: Jimmy Departing**

**-THEN-**

_This was the day that Miley Stewart came home from filming her movie "Indiana Joanie". The day she would be shocked by what she found out about her two best friends Lilly and Oliver._

"_Go get changed and we can head down and get sick to our stomachs together." Lilly said. "Yep, nothin' says welcome home like a case of explosive nacho rhea!" Oliver said, trying to be funny. Lilly laughed at the joke, Miley didn't understand why. Lilly hardly ever laughed at Oliver's jokes. "You two are disgusting! I miss that." Miley said, hugging them. She ran upstairs to get changed._

_Oliver leaned over to Lilly. "How long ya think she's gonna be?" he asked. "I dunno, ten, fifteen minutes." Lilly guessed. Oliver looked around to see if anyone else was around. "Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" he asked, smiling. Lilly looked at him, smiling back. Then they leaned in towards each other, Lilly putting her hand around Oliver's waste and Oliver putting his hand on the side of her cheek. They began to kiss. Just then Miley came back down realizing she forgot something, only to walk in on her two best friends in the middle of a passionate and very unexpected kiss. She covered her mouth in silent disbelief. _

_Later that day they where having lunch at Rico's beach side shack. Miley was trying to prove she was not too immature to handle the fact that Lilly and Oliver where now dating before she revealed that she already knew and they wouldn't have to find a way to break it to her._

"_Oliver you are so considerate. Isn't he considerate? And he's cute too!" Miley said. "What!?" they said in unison. "Yeah, being gone really opened my eyes, you are one cutie patootie. And you're no slouch either. You know what you…you guys should date… And then not tell me about it!!" Miley said angrily. "I think she knows." Oliver whispered a little dully to Lilly. "How'd you find out?" Lilly asked. "Maybe the next time ya'll wanna keep a secret from me ya shouldn't have a spit swap meet in the middle of my living room Lillypop!" Miley shouted._

"_So how did it happen?" asked Miley. They began to explain that they were at a beach party and when it got time to slow dance nose-whistle Wally was going to try to dance with her so Lilly grabbed Oliver. And that's when they had this moment of clarity where they realized they had a thing for each other. "So that means whatever song you guys danced to is your song, what was it?" Miley said. "It was Radiohead… it was Coldplay." They said at the same time. _

_Arguments ensued due to the fact that neither of them could remember which one it was. The truth was they were both so distracted by each other that night that neither of them really knew which one it was. Then they began to argue about what they did on their first date, ice skating or a movie. In that argument Lilly was right, they had gone ice skating before they went to see a movie. But she honestly didn't remember either. They were so crazy for each other that day, it was hard for either of them to remember what happened when. They would always be crazy about each other but that day was their first day. By the end of the argument they both stormed away, broken up as a couple, and torn apart inside._

_The rest of the next day Miley contemplated ways to get them back together. She knew that since they were just starting to date it would be harder to get them back to being just friends than it would be to get them back to being a couple. So she finally came up with the idea to make a video that would show them that they were foolish to throw away what they had together over a simple case of forgetfulness, on both their parts. _

_That night she had fooled them into both showing up at her house by telling them that they were getting to see the rough cut of her movie and that the other one was not. They both got there and where immediately angered. But they were forced to stay and watch the video. At the end Miley had some heartfelt advice._

"_Look I don't know if you were __**meant to be **__a couple, but I do know you where __**meant to be **__friends. And please I do not wanna watch you throw that away over this fight." Miley said. But the truth was they were indeed meant to be a couple. They were eventually meant to fall in love, and they were meant to be husband and wife, and then mother and father. And what was meant to be came to be. They were destined for each other._

_They wasted no time apologizing to each other. And just like that they where back together the way it was meant to be. Later that evening Lilly and Oliver prepared to leave. They stood in the door, Oliver with his arm around Lilly. "Hey Miley, thank you." Oliver said. "You're the best friend ever." Lilly said. "Yes I am." Miley agreed. "This is a little weird for you, huh?" Oliver said. "Yes it is." Miley replied. "We should go." Lilly said. "Yes you should." Miley said. "We're out." Oliver said. _

_They walked part of the way across the deck after the door closed. "Oliver, ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'" she asked him through a smile. He was. They held each other close and shared a long passionate kiss. "You know if Miley knew we were still out here and we were doing this she would freak out." Oliver said in a whispering voice. "I don't care." Lilly said, causing Oliver's heart to do a back flip. They began to kiss again. _

_Miley caught a glimpse of this. She did not stop them, she did not want to tamper with her friends' relationship anymore. She hadn't known a few hours ago, but she knew now even if they didn't, which in the back of their minds they did, Lilly and Oliver being together was __**meant to be.**_

**-27 Years Later-**

**-NOW-**

"Jimmy, Jimmy, wake up Jimmy!" Lilly Oken yelled up to her sleeping seventeen year old son. "I'm… I'm up." Jimmy said groggily. "Jimmy, you need to get dressed where heading out to your campus in a half an hour." Lilly told him. "I'm going to college mom; I'm not saving the world, I think it'll wait till I get there. And I asked you to stop calling me that." Jimmy said. "Fine, JIM, get dressed and get downstairs and help us pack your things into the moving van." Lilly responded. Jim was going to college to study to go to medical school. He was extremely smart and an all around nice person.

Jim Oken pulled on an undershirt and a pair of shorts. It was a hot California day and he was going to be doing a lot of hard work moving his things to his college dorm room. He jogged down the stairs to where all of his things where gathered together to load into the moving van that his father Oliver had just backed up to the garage door.

He turned around as his beautiful fifteen year old sister Rose walked down the stairs. "All that eye make-up makes you look desperate Rose." Jim teased her. "I liked you better when you long hair!" Rose said. "That was five years ago." Jim said. "I know, you where cooler then!" she stabbed back at him. "You where ten, we were best friends then, and you thought I was superman." Jim said, as he hoisted two very heavy suitcases under his especially muscular arms, trying to prove he still was superman. "Show off!" Rose said. "Less talk, more work you two." Oliver said as he entered the room. "Nah, you're still cool, I just liked the long hair!" Rose said. "Thanks little sis!" Jim said.

"You guys are too petty!" said Michael, their thin, cocky, thirteen year old brother. "You're not the only one that can lift things Jim, see!" Michael said lifting two empty plastic crates onto his shoulders. "Impressive, Mike!" said Robbie Rod Stewart, Jacksons son, with a smile as he entered in front of his father. The crates began to slip out of his grasp and fell to the floor. "You're such a dork Oken!" remarked Susan Stewart, Miley's daughter, smiling at him, as she walked in with her mother.

"I told you when they where little, that crush Mike and Susan had was just a phase, and I was right!" Miley said as she walked in. "Don't be so sure Miley. That's how I was towards Oliver when we where thirteen." Lilly said.

They slowly but surely got everything into the moving van. Jim hoisted most of the heavy things into it. Mike was careful with everything he carried. So he managed to only break a few light bulbs. Of course they all gave him a hard time.

"Michael can you grab that last bag and then we'll be done." Jim said to him. Mike did as he was asked and they were done loading his brother's things.

As it was time to go a somber mood fell over them. For the Okens it was their brother or oldest child, he was leaving them for the longest time he had ever been away from them. And he wouldn't be back again. At least not in the way that they were used to. He would no longer be living with them. He would be home for the holidays of course, unless he wanted to stay with new friends he met at school.

For the rest of them it was a great friend, leaving them, which they had come to know and love over the years. They knew they were going to miss him. What with his power workouts and his cool attitude, and his ability to be there for any one of them whenever they needed him.

"So how are you gonna make it without your girlfriend, Alice?" Rose teased Jim. Mike made a mocking sad face at him. "Very mature you guys! I already said goodbye to her. We both agreed that we'd keep in touch and someday we'd try to get back together." Jim responded maturely. "You know she's gonna see other people, right?" Rose said. "I know, and so will I, can we just drop this." Jim said, starting to cringe a little. He was trying to hold in his tears until he was alone.

They all prepared to part ways. The Okens where all going to see Jim off, so it was time for the rest of them to say goodbye to Jim. "Good luck Jim, I'm glad you didn't turn out to be a donut like your dad." Miley said as she hugged him. "Hey, I heard that!" Oliver pouted.

"You'll make a great doctor, Jimbo!" Robbie said giving him a one armed hug. "Make us all proud Jim." Jackson said, shaking Jim's hand. "You've always been such a special person; I know you'll make lots of good friends in college." Marlene (Jackson's wife) said. "We all love you Jim, make sure you visit lots. I'll try not to pick on your brother too much!" Susan said as she stretched up and hugged him.

"You have to call whenever you can Jim!" said Sam, Jim's best friend. He was going to a different college, which was only a half hour away from Jim's, so they had agreed that they would be visiting on weekends when they could.

And that was that. The Okens all piled into the cab of the moving van. Mike slipped and fell out and had to hold back tears. He didn't want to look weak or something.

When they got to Jim's dorm room they were all ready to get out of the car. It had been a long hour and a half's ride to get there. Once again when Mike went to get out of the car he slipped and fell onto the curb.

It took them a solid half hour to get all of Jim's things into his room and put them where they belonged. And after a brief tour of the campus it was time for the Okens minus Jim to go home.

Lilly cried as she hugged her son goodbye. "I'm going to miss you so much Jimmy… uhh Jim. You have to stay in touch with us a much as possible. Call us every night before you go to bed, ok?" Lilly said through light tears. "I won't. But I will try to call every weekend or send home a video message, for a while at least, till I get used to life here." He replied with a pretend macho attitude, when really he was fighting back tears too, because he was going to miss his family and everyone back in Malibu.

Rose came up to him next. "Don't do anything too crazy, but have some fun." Rose said hugging her older brother. "Be safe and be cool, big bro!" Mike said to him. "You too, little bro." Jim said giving Mike a big hug. "Make us all proud, and remember you're Smokin' Oken! By the way I think those girls that walked by where checking you out." Oliver said, then he hugged his son. Jim blushed. "I'll see you guys soon." He said.

They all waved goodbye and then got back into the car. Mike slipped but didn't fall when he got into the car. On the way back they talked about how much they would miss him. "Don't cry Mike! It's ok." Rose teased him. "I'm not crying, I've got something in my eye!" Mike retorted. They all laughed, except Mike. "No really. I do have something in my eye." He insisted.

When they got back home they all stood around for a minute in the living room. "It feels so different without Jim here." Rose commented. "It's gonna take some time to get used to." Lilly said.

Just then Miley and Susan popped in. "So did everything go alright? Is Jim settled in?" Miley asked. "Yeah but now we have to figure out what to do now that he's gone. I mean it's not like we won't be busy or something. It's just there's going to be one less kid in the house." Lilly said.

They didn't notice that Mike and Susan where off talking to each other about school and other things like how Susan wanted Mike to learn how to surf.

"Well you could try to do some of the things you always wanted to do, but you were just a little too busy to do." Miley said. "Like what?" Oliver asked. "I don't know have fun, have an adventure, do some vacationing before the summer is over and Lilly has to go back to teaching school." Miley said.

"I have an idea!" Oliver said enthusiastically. "What is it?" Lilly asked. "It involves throwing caution to the wind. Things that really get the blood pumping and the adrenaline rushing." He said. "Ok, I'm listening, you've got my attention." Lilly said.

**-To Be Continued-**

_Notes to the Readers:_

_*This part is kind of a sample of what the spinoff saga will be like. It was more a saying goodbye thing. That won't really be the feeling of the new saga. But it kind of gives you a very rough idea of what the characters will sort of be like. The storylines will be much different than this one and hopefully (likely) very interesting._

***Please leave reviews!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Destiny Without End Part 2

_*NOTE: This is the final part of "Meant To Be". Where it says "The End" it means the end to the saga._

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this saga, and following it through all its parts._

**Meant To Be**

**-Part IX: Destiny Without End-**

**Chapter II: Footloose and Fancy Free**

"_Well you could try to do some of the things you always wanted to do, but you were just a little too busy to do." Miley said. "Like what?" Oliver asked. "I don't know have fun, have an adventure, do some vacationing before the summer is over and Lilly has to go back to teaching school." Miley said._

"_I have an idea!" Oliver said enthusiastically. "What is it?" Lilly asked. "It involves throwing caution to the wind. Things that really get the blood pumping and the adrenaline rushing." He said. "Ok, I'm listening, you've got my attention." Lilly said._

"I wanna do some real thrill seeking. First we go sky diving, then we go parachuting, and then we finish it off with a little bungee jumping." Oliver said. "Oh yeah that sounds like loads of fun! Not!" Miley stabbed at him. "Actually that does sound like something I'd come up with too. Let's do it!" Lilly said.

"You two have always been crazy but you've really lost it this time." Miley said. "I have no choice; I can't believe I'm saying this. But, I'm gonna hafta come with you." Miley said, astonished at her own words. "Suit yourself." Oliver said.

A week later they were ready to go on the adventure. They had made all the necessary arrangements. They rented skydiving gear, booked a plane, and found a place to jump.

They drove out to a desert in Nevada, and found a good place for skydiving. All three of the set up their gear, and found a cliff to start from. "Did I tell you, you guys are nuts!" Miley said, one more time.

They set themselves up and then jumped. They soared over the chasm below. "This is so much fun Oliver!" Lilly screamed. "I know, why didn't I think of this before. Ha ha ha!" Oliver laughed; he was having so much fun. "You guys are craaaaaazzy. I wanna get back in the car!" Miley yelled.

"Having fun yet Miley?" Oliver yelled over to her. "NOOO!!" Miley said, looking down at the ground which was miles down. "I wanna go back, NOW!" Miley complained further. "We're almost there!" Lilly yelled back. They where arcing around to land on the same cliff they had taken off from. Only at a lower point.

When they landed and got their gear off, Miley looked mad. "You… guys… are… nuts!!" Miley said angrily. "But that's one of the things that makes us such a great family." Oliver said. "Yeah that's true you two and your whole family are a bunch of nuts." Miley stammered at them. "We're all a bunch of Oken nuts!!" Oliver said playfully.

They got into the car and drove off to the airfield where they would meet up with the pilot and stunt man that was going to take them up in a plane to go parachuting.

When they got there, they met up with a woman with long blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail. "I'm going to be your flight instructor today." She said. "I thought it was gonna be someone named Charlie?" Oliver asked. "That's me. My name's Charlene. Everybody calls me Charlie for short." She replied. "Let's get going then, shall we." Charlie said in a British accent.

When they got up in the air Miley wasn't any more thrilled about what they were about to do than she was about what they had just come from doing. "I can't stress this enough! You guys are certifiable! You- are -nuts!" Miley said. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, nobody made you!" Lilly said. "No, somewhere in my head, I want to be here. I'm just trying to make sure you guys don't get yourselves killed." Miley said.

"Alright a few things before we get started. You've each been given an earplug so that you can talk to each other as you are parachuting down. Here's how the parachutes work. When you are clear of the plane and a safe distance away you pull this silver handle and your chute will deploy." Charlie said while pointing at the handle on the arm straps. "If there is a problem with the main cute this red handle is your backup chute." She said. "All right, now that we've gotten that out of the way, who wants to go first?" asked Charlie.

"She does!" Lilly and Oliver said in unison. "Right then, off you go!" Charlie said, pushing Miley out of the plane. "Wait Nooooooooooooooooooo!!" Miley screamed as she plummeted out in midair. They saw her parachute poof out so they knew she had come around, and stopped panicking.

"Ok which one of you is next?" Charlie asked. "Oliver this is scary as all get out, so whatever happens just know that I love you!" Lilly said, kissing him on the lips. "Right then off you go!" Charlie said again. Lilly gave Oliver a shove out of the plane. "Well I didn't see that one coming! Hah! Okay Mrs. Oken, you're turn. Pip pip, off you go then!" Charlie said laughing.

"Woooooooooooooowwwww!" Lilly screamed until she pulled the handle and her parachute came up. They were all gliding downwards through the air towards a green field below. Lilly tapped on her ear plug. "Hey Ollie, can you hear me?" Lilly said loudly. "Yep. Having fun?" Oliver asked. "NO! This is so crazy!" Miley cut in. "You're having fun Miley, just admit it!!" Lilly said. "I'll admit it when we're safely on the ground." Miley growled.

"I wonder how Jimmy… I mean Jim… I keep wanting to call him my little Jimmy… I wonder how he's doing?!" Lilly said. "I bet he's doing great. I got a message from him a couple of days ago; he said he's already made some new friends." Oliver said. "He's always been so good at making friends, he's so nice, I think we must've raised him right!" Lilly said. "Ahh sometimes he could be a little scoundrel. But yeah you're right he's a good kid!" Oliver said back.

"You guys are acting like you're just having a normal, casual conversation over morning coffee. Let's not forget we're falling from like A THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR!!" Miley yelled at the top of her lungs. "We're just trying to have a good time Miley, why don't you just relax?" Lilly said. "Relax, hah, that's a good one!" Miley said.

When they finally landed on the ground, Miley was mad. "That was horrible... Okay that was FUN!" Miley admitted. "I knew it, you couldn't possibly be having that bad a time!" Oliver said loudly. "Oliver you don't have to yell anymore, we can all hear you." Lilly told him. "Oh, right, sorry." He said.

Then they drove out to a high rise bridge where Oliver had gotten permission from the police department to bungee jump from, by his brother Owen who was a police officer.

"I think you guys can have fun with this one. I'm gonna sit this one out." Miley said. They had Miley tie them tightly together. "Oliver since we're about to stare death in the face I thought I'd just tell you I've known from the beginning that this was all **meant to be**. I love you so much Oliver, I always have. Ever since that first dance and the first time we kissed. Maybe even when I held your hand in kindergarten." Lilly said happily. "I knew it too, I'm glad things turned out the way they did. There's nobody else I'd rather spend my life, and do all these wonderful things (have a family) with than you Lillypop! And you know I still like apples! You know your hair smells like apples today, just like the day we got together. I wonder if that means something. " Oliver said. They kissed other happily. "You're gonna love this!" Miley said sarcastically, and then she pushed them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed as they zoomed down.

**-THE END-**

_-5 Years Earlier-_

_Jimmy Oken was running down the beach, which wasn't an easy thing to do, especially for a twelve year old child. But he was determined to do it. He found that exercise was the one thing that really relieved his stress. His parents had just grounded him for getting into a fight at school and he needed to just get out and clear his mind. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the house but he just had to. He knew he was wrong to get into a fight, but he also was very proud of himself, for he had won the fight. _

_Rose Oken was having a strange day. "Why do boys have to be so stupid? Why can't they grow up as fast as girls do? I'm ten and I'm more mature than any boy my age!!" she pouted. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" Her best friend insisted. "I didn't mean you Alex. You're different!" she said. "Thanks, now I could use your help, since you're so smart!" He said. "I would help you with your bike but I just broke my leg riding mine." Rose replied._

_Michael Oken was much like his father at his age. A funny, happy, eight year old boy with two best friends that where always there for him. Of course his father had only had one at the time and he married her. His two best friends where cousins, Robbie Rod Stewart, and Susan Stewart. He secretly thought he might like Susan a little more than Robbie did, but he wasn't telling anybody. He was eight and girls where generally gross to him when he looked at them like that. "Another bruise Oken. That's the third one this week!" Susan teased him. "I fell, I'm always doing that, but I get back up." Michael said. He was a little bit clumsy, but he didn't care he was a very happy boy and loved life and his friends. _

_Notes to the Readers:_

_*I hope you enjoyed reading this saga as much as I liked writing it!! I can't believe it's over. But it was a lot of fun to write and I hope people like reading it._

_**The part at the end was a plug-in for my planned spinoff saga. It is mainly about the Oken children, Miley's daughter, and Jackson's son, not Lilly and Oliver's relationship. It was just parts grazed from what their characters will generally be like at one point in time. For example the part about Jimmy is just one year, maybe not even a year where he is a little abrasive, but he wasn't like that before then and he'll most likely work it out. He's going to be a generally nice guy, with a few rough edges, but nothing too bad. They will grow up and mature as they get older. I am going to try not to do time jumps for every chapter like I did with "Meant To Be", only when absolutely necessary._

_****If anyone would like to suggest anything for the spinoff, I would really like to hear it!! Leave it as a review, please, or a private message._

_*******Reviews as always, are more than welcomed!!**_


	14. Meant To Be:Final Thoughts: Lillys Touch

_*Note: This is about Oliver's feelings for Lilly. It is attached to the saga "Meant to Be" but not attached to a specific point in time; it is any time in the saga "Mean to Be"._

**Meant to Be**

**Lilly's Touch**

Oliver Oken was a person in touch with his emotions. This was something that anybody that knew him could tell you. You could tell it when he was sad. You could tell it when he was happy. You could tell it when he was angry. And you could tell it when he was irritable. You could tell when he was scared. You could tell when he was feeling passionate. You could tell when he was crazy.

He felt these emotions for other reasons many times. But at one time or another he had felt every one of these because of Lilly. Lilly was Oliver's world past, present, and future. She was his best friend, she was his girlfriend, she was his wife, and she was his life till the end.

You could tell Oliver was sad the day Lilly stopped talking to him because he forgot their one hundred day anniversary of dating. That day he went from happy to sad in the blink of an eye. He went from Mr. Happy to Mr. Sad.

You could tell Oliver was happy the day he and Lilly decided to go to their prom together. He held her so gently. Lilly was so soft to the touch that he couldn't help but smile.

You could tell Oliver was angry the day he and Lilly temporarily broke up with him over an argument about what music was playing during their first dance. He was angry and sad at the same time because he wanted to be with her but he couldn't because she was angry with him too.

You could tell he was irritable the day Lilly stopped talking to him, because he was hostile towards everyone around him. And Lilly was the only one who could turn his frown upside down.

You could tell Oliver was scared the day he met Lilly in the hospital because they thought their unborn son Michael was in danger. He showed many emotions that day. He showed sadness, fear, relief, happiness, and love.

You could always tell when Oliver was feeling passionate. This was because when he was feeling passionate he was usually with Lilly. She was his one major passion in life. Then came their children which she and Oliver where raising together.

You could certainly tell when Oliver was crazy. Lilly made him crazy, crazy in love with her. And the one thing that drove Oliver over the edge was **Lilly's Touch.**

_***I appreciate any reviews!!**_


	15. Meant To Be:Final Thoughts:Olivers Heart

_*Note: This is about Lilly's feelings for Oliver. It is attached to the saga "Meant to Be" but not attached to a specific point in time; it is any time in the saga "Mean to Be"._

**Meant to Be**

**-Oliver's Heart-**

Lilly knew more than anything now that she loved Oliver so deeply that she could never imagine her heart going to anyone else. Somehow, she figured, she had always been destined to fall in love with him. Even when he was just her dorky guy friend, she knew there was some kind of connection that went beyond that of best friends.

She and Oliver had always worked well together. They had always been able to do things as a team. It was only fitting that they ended up married. They had worked well together, well before they had had that final realization of their love for each other. There were many reasons Lilly knew she loved Oliver.

He was always there for her. He was there all the times she needed help with Miley's many crisis'. He was there for her when her boyfriend Lucas cheated on her. He was there for her when she was sad. He was there for her when she was happy. He was there for her when she was scared. Although chances where good, if she was scared, then so was he. He was there for her when their baby was in trouble. And he was there for her when she was in trouble.

Lilly loved to hear the sound of his voice. She could be in the worst mood and just hearing his voice would break through all the anger or the sadness.

She loved the way she felt when he held her tight. She loved the way she felt when he just held her hand. She loved the way she felt when he held their children. She loved the way she felt when he kissed her.

For Lilly, Oliver was the ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. She could be covered in rain and feel like it was just the sun, when she was with Oliver. And she knew for sure that he felt the same way about her.

Lilly could not imagine life without Oliver. It was just too much to bear. So she never did. She did know if she had been blind to her feelings, then that first night with Oliver had opened her eyes and made everything so clear. But she did know she wanted to keep on seeing, because it was all so beautiful to her.

He was her best friend, her boyfriend, her husband, her lover, her confidant, her soul mate. She considered herself to have the best of luck with love since she had fallen in love with the only one she could every truly love, Oliver. She considered herself to be the luckiest person in the world, for she had captured **Oliver's Heart.**

*****_**REVIEWS**_** are welcomed!!**


End file.
